X-Men 2099 Volume 1: A New Era of Mutants
by MentalInstitution
Summary: Conflicts between mutants and humans have worsened. Mutants are being imprisoned or being used as weapons and now a man name Xi'an Chi Xan wishes to end with his team of mutants to pursue his dream having a world with humans coexisting with mutants. They will deal with other mutants, aliens, magical beings and even gods but also deal with secrets that are kept hidden among them.
1. 1-A New Age

I would also like to reintroduce the X-Men of 2099 to to my Marvel Universe that I am creating so I hope you enjoy this!

X-Men 2099

#1-A New Age

_**Xi'an's Academy For The Gifted...**_

A young man was in a large room completely made of metal. He had long and wild blond hair and wore a tight black shirt that showed his muscles. He wore black saggy pants with black boots and his arms were completely mechanical. His name is Nostromo, a mutant that could connect to machines and repair and could heal himself with technology. He was working on a machine that could detect mutants from all over the world so they could find and help them with their powers. Nostromo joined with his friend Xi'an Chi Xan since he had no place to go and thought he could make himself useful. It was then Xi'an came in and asked, "How's the progress going?" Xi'an wore ragged clothing and a cloak that was hung down and showed his short black hair. He also wore black gloves. He is a mutant who could heal things with one hand and destroy things with the other.

"So far so good man," Nostromo said. "It may take a few minutes but it'll be done by today."

"No rush but in case you were hungry, Ruth made lunch," Xi'an said as he handed him a plate of food. It was a PB&J sandwhich cut into two with some grapes and Nostromo took a bite and said, "Ruth knows how to make a good sandwhich."

"I agree," Xi'an said. "Well I'll leave you be."

"Alright, see ya," Nostromo said. Xi'an left the room and went outside and stared at the sky. He wanted to start a new age for all mutants to coexist with humans. The conflict between mutants and humans had gotten worse over the years. Mutants were being captured and sent to a special prison that would imprison them. It was horrible to Xi'an and believed no one should be treated differently as mutants are just the same as humans. Thats what changed Xi'an to become a better person and make the future for all mutants better.

"Is everything Xi'an?" asked a voice. He turned around and smiled at a woman with dark skin and long black hair put into a pony tail and she wore a white tank top with white pants. Her name is Ruth Kirsten Porter-Ogada, a mutant who condence the air and form crystals out of it. She was a good friend to Xi'an and she was an important person his life.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Xi'an said. "How are you?"

"Rather well," She said. "But are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, just kind of going over what's going on in the world," Xi'an said. "Mutants are treated like garbage more than ever and I know things between human and mutants can get better if we tried but no one's doing anything about it. They just don't care." Ruth put her hand on his shoulder and said, "That's true but you are doing something about it. You've become a better person Xi'an and I'm happy for you but don't think you're the only who wants to help mutants interact with humans. Nostromo and I will be there for you and we'll stick with you until the end." Xi'an smiled at her then the two hugged. It was one of the things he liked about her, her kindness could make people better about themselves.

"Thanks Ruth," He said. "You're really a good friend."

"No need to thank, I'm just reminding that you're not alone anymore,'' She said. After that, she left and Xi'an couldn't help but look back at her. She was a really good person to him despite the things he had done in the past but wondered was he really a changed man. He was not sure but decided to deal with it later.

_**Goodway High School...**_

Meanwhile, a boy was in his math class working on a assignment. He had short brown hair with a bangs hanging off his head and wore a black shirt with a red line going across underneath a long sleeved gray shirt and blue jeans. His name is Henri Huang, a 18 year old teenager in his fourth year of high school. He was really smart and was good in math that it was practically his favorite subject. He was done with his assignment and handed it to his teacher who then looked over it and said, "I'm impressed Mr. Huang, you got all the problems right."

"Thank you sir," Henri said. "May I get some water?"

"Just take that bathroom pass over there and you can go," The teacher said, pointing to the pass that was by the door. Henri grabbed the tag and headed to the water fountain. He took several sips and when he was done, he hit something hard and fell to the ground. He looked up and saw it was a boy his age. He was really tall for someone his age, standing around 6'7 and had long black hair. He wore a long sleeved red shirt that didn't hide his muscular frame and blue jeans.

"Sorry about that," He said as he helped him up.

"Its fine," Henri said. "Hey, you're Eddie Van Osako right? from Orchestra?"

"That's me," He said. "You look familiar, what's your name?"

"Henri, Henri Huang," Henri said. "You're a really good violinist."

"Thank you," He said. "Do you mind if I get water?"

"Oh, my bad," He said, letting him pass. After that, Henri said, "Well I'll see ya in Orchestra."

"Alright, you too," Eddie said. Henri was about to get to his class until someone grabbed him and shoved him against a locker.

"Well if is isn't the math genius," said the person. Henri looked and saw it was Duncan, a bully who always picked on him because of how smart he was. Duncan was a lot taller than Henri, standing around 6'3 and wore a black jacket over a white shirt and black jeans with black boots.

"Not now Duncan, I need to get to class," Henri said.

"Oh you will, in pieces that is," He said. He shot a punch at him but out of nowhere, Henri dodged it with incredible speed and caused Duncan to hit a locker.

"What the-" Henri said to himself. "No way I did that." Duncan shot another punch and to Henri, it looked like it was coming at him in slow motion then he moved out of the way again and Duncan punched nothing but air. He growled and said, "Hold still!" He shot another punch and Henri dodged it again and while Duncan was open, Henri kicked him right in the nuts and he fell to the ground, screaming in pain. Henri saw blood on Duncan's hand and couldn't believe he had hit him that hard which seemed impossible to him. It was then his math teacher opened his door and asked, "What's all the comotion?" He looked to see Duncan on the ground and looked around the halls only to see a gust of wind blowing away a piece of paper. Somewhere in the school, Henri was running faster than he had never thought was possible and passing through the halls in seconds and run out of the building. Everything around was a blur to him and only heard the sounds of people laughing or cars passing by. It was frightning and Henri wanted this to stop so he stomped his feet on the ground and he went flying into the air and hit a poster and fell to the ground. He moaned in pain and he looked at his hands and said, "What's happening to me?"

_**Xi'an's Academy For The Gifted...**_

"Almost there annnnd...done!" Nostromo said. He had just finished working on the machine. It was shaped like a circle and inside the circle was a black circle with a blue light going on and off. It was then, the light turned red and a computer voice said, "Mutant power detected, mutant power detected."

"Wow, that was fast," Nostromo said. A holographic image showed up and showed a map of the city then it zoomed pass through the city and showed a boy with brown hair wearing a black shirt underneath a long sleeved gray shirt and jeans who looked at his hands with a horrified expression on his face.

"Mutant Identified: Henri Huang," The Machine said.

"Better go tell Xi'an about this," Nostromo said. Meanwhile, Xi'an was meditating in a room with candles around him forming a circle. His gloves were removed and showed his hands. One was glowing green while the other glowing red. The hand glowing green was the one that could heal things while the hand glowing red was the one that destroyed things. Wielding something like this was like having the entire universe in your hands. It was then Nostromo burst through the door and said, "You're gonna believe this!"

"Nostromo! Could you knock?" Xi'an said. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry but something big just came up," He said.

"What is it?" Xi'an asked.

"The machine picked up a mutant signature coming from Green Leaf Road," Nostromo explained. "Right now, its moving to a neighborhood called Appleside Path Road."

"Get Ruth to start the car, we're leaving," Xi'an said. "I'll be down there in a few minutes."

"Alright," Nostromo said.

"You should get dressed too," Xi'an said.

"I'm coming along?" Nostromo said. "Why do I have to go? I wanted to start building-" Xi'an gave a glare then Nostromo said, "I'll get dressed."

_**Huang Residence...**_

"What happend Huang? You never get into trouble like this," said Huang's mother, Aiko.

"I was just trying to defend myself, I didn't think I hit Duncan that hard," Henri said.

"Not only that, you were found near a soccer field when you should've been at school," said Henri's father, Hiromasa. "This kind of behavior will not be accepted."

"You don't understand! I don't know what happen!" Henri cried. "First I find Duncan on the ground in pain then the next I know, I'm running faster than a train! I just-" Henri ran upstairs and went in his room and punched the wall. "They don't understand! No one will!" Back downstairs, Aiko and Hirosama were just concerned for their son's well being and wished they could understand what was going on. All of a sudden, their doorbell rang so Aiko opened up the door and there she sees Xi'an in a suit along with Nostromo while Ruth wore a red shirt with blue jeans.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Xi'an Chi Xan," Xi'an said. "These are my associates Ruth and...Gregory." Nostromo looked at Xi'an with a glare as he did not refer to him by his name but Ruth looked at him, signaling him to calm down. "We came here to talk about your son."

"No worries, he'll be in trouble for what happened," Aiko said.

"Actually that's what I saying," Xi'an said. "I wanted to talk about your son's...gifts."

"Gifts?" Aiko said.

"Yes, I've seen your son's grades and I'm impressed with a boy his age to be so intelligent," Xi'an said. "At my institute, Xi'an Academy for The Gifted, we will provide him with a place to stay while he gets his education."

"I don't know..." Aiko said. "We just moved here a year ago and we're having some money problems."

"There's no need for money, he can go for free," Xi'an said.

"Really," Aiko said.

"Yes and its up to you or your son if he wants to go," Xi'an said.

"Absolutely not!" Hirosama cried. "Our son will stay here and become a scientist."

"Mr. Huang, we aren't trying to ruin his dreams of becoming a scientist, we're helping him," said Ruth.

"Honey, this is Huang's future we're talking about," Aiko said. "Maybe this institute can give him the kind of teaching he needs to pursue his dream." Hirosama thought about this but lost his train of thought as the news came on then everyone turned their attention to the TV.

"A fire accident has occured at a family's apartment and the family is trapped inside," said a female reporter. "The firefighters are doing their best to save the family and we advice everyone to pray for the sake of their lives." Everyone in the room was horrified to hear this and didn't notice Huang was by the stairs and overheard everything that Xi'an said. He looked at his hands and looked at the T.V. There were people going to die and he felt like he was the only that could help so in an instant, he ran out of the house and headed into the city. Back at the house, Aiko went to check on her son and asked, "Henri, are you alright?" She opened the door and found Henri not in there then she ran down stairs and said,"I can't find Henri!"

"He wasn't in his room?" Hirosama asked. She nodded no then they all turned back to the T.V and saw a gray blur pass by the news reporter then she cried, "I'm not sure if you all saw this but something just passed by me at an incredible velocity! Hopefully the camera man can show you what it was." The camera man zoomed in to the recording and cleared the photo to show that it was Henri passing by.

"He wasn't lying..." Aiko said. "We should've believed him.."

"Its not your fault Ms. Huang," Xi'an said. He turned to Ruth and signaled her to go find him and make sure he was alright.

_**New York...**_

Henri went inside of the burning building and looked around for the family.

"Hello?! Anyone here?! He cried.

"Help!" cried a child voice.

"We're in here!" cried a female voice. Henri ran around the house and a man, a woman and their child hiding in a closet then he helped them out and tried to escape. Henri avoided pieces of the house falling apart however apart of the house collapsed and blocked their only exit.

"Damn it!" Henri cried. He looked around for any other way to get out but there seemed to be no way out until he spotted a wall made of pink colored crystals then it broke and Ruth was there.

"Follow me!" She cried. They all followed her and got out before the building finally collapsed. When everyone spotted Henri helping the family, they all cheered. The wife turned to face Henri and said,"Thank you so much!"

"How can we ever repay you?" asked The husband.

"You don't have to, what's important is that you're all safe," Henri said. After that, he ran off and hid near an alley.

"That was brave of you to do that," said a familiar voice. He turned to see it was Ruth so he asked, "Thanks but if it wasn't for you, they would've all been killed."

"Maybe, but you went in there without caring about what was going to happen to you and helped saved that family," Ruth said. "You even over came your fear of your powers."

"You know about them already?" Henri asked. "So that's why you wanted me to come to this academy? To help me control my powers?"

"Yes and along with other mutants who need help controlling their powers," Ruth said.

"So you're a mutant?" Henri asked.

"Yes and along with Xi'an and Gregory," She said. She demonstrated her powers by moving her hands in the air and began forming a small crystal.

"Wow..." He said.

"So do you want to come to the institute? It is your choice," Ruth said. Henri began thinking of her offer and it was then he made his choice.

_**Huang Residence...**_

Aiko and Hirosama were sitting on the couch hopping their son would be alright then their door opened and there stood Henri and Ruth.

"Oh you're okay!" Aiko said as she hugged her son tightly.

"Are you alright son?" Hirosama asked.

"I'm fine Dad, really," Henri said. "But I want to tell you both something." His parents gave him their full attention then he said,"I would like to go to the institute."

"Are you sure?" Hirosama asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Henri said.

"You can start packing your stuff tomorrow if you need time to recover from this," Xi'an said.  
>"That would be nice," He said.<p>

_**The Next Day...**_

Henri packed his stuff and was driven to the institute. He said goodbye to his parents and went into the mansion.

"Wow, nice place," He said.

"Thank you," Xi'an said.

"So am I the only one in this?" Henri asked.

"For now yes but over time others will come and join with you," Xi'an explained.

"Sweet!" Henri said. He headed to his room and laid on his bed as he realized his life is about to change forever. "I'm gonna love this place."

_**Well that was X-Men 2099 #1 so I hope you liked it and please review!**_


	2. 2-A New Age Pt II

X-Men 2099

#2-A New Age Pt. II

Goodway High...

Eddie Van Osako was heading to Orchestra class. It was his favorite class out of his other classes. Some would think they find it strange for a guy like him to enjoy music due to his large size and looked like he could be a football player but Eddie didn't care and didn't let it get in the way. He grabbed his Violin and sat in his seat and waited for his teacher.

"Good afternoon class," said Mr. Hall, the orchestra teacher. "Today, we are going to learn some of the music you all listen to." Everyone in the class cheered then Mr. Hall continued and said, "Are there any suggestions?"

"Run by the River!" cried a girl.

"Walk Away!" cried a boy.

"Firematch!" cried another boy.

"Alright, alright!" Mr. Hall said. "We will do those songs and learn them so practice them after school. Would anyone like to try to play it?" Eddie raised his hand and when Mr. Hall gave him the signal to play, he grabbed his violin and played 'Run By The River' By Crystal Shine. As he was playing, everyone was amazed by how well he was playing and it sounded just like the real song. When he was done, everyone clapped and Mr. Hall said, "Well done Mr. Osako, that was wonderful."

"Thank you Mr. Hall," He said. "May I use the restroom real quick?"

"Sure," He said. Eddie set his violin carefully on his seat and went to the bathroom however he happend to see a girl against a locker with a boy near her. She had long black hair and wore a pink shirt with blue jeans while the boy wore a football shirt and had khakis.

"Leave me alone!" She cried.

"Come chica, you know you want this," said the boy with a spanish accent.

"Leave her alone," Eddie said.

"Hey! This is none of your-" The boy looked up and saw Eddie who said, "She asked you to leave her alone so do as she says."

"Okay, okay," He said. He gave her a quick glare and ran then Eddie went to check on her and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thank you for helping," She said, having a spanish accent as well.

"You're welcome," He said.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"Eddie," He said. "You?"

"Rosa, Rosa Navarro," She said. "Thanks again for helping." He nodded and headed to the bathroom. When he was done, he was washing his hands and turned on the sink to rince his hands with water but all of a sudden as soon as he touched to sink, his hand along with the rest of his turned grey, the same color as the sink. He gasped and touched one of the toilets and turned white just like the toilet was.

"What is going?!" He cried. He touched the door knob and turned back to grey. He was horrified to see anything he touched he would become that same color then he ran out and burst through the door and ran out of the school and hid behind a wall. He looked at his hands and saw they were turning back to normal then he sighed in relief and said, "What is happening to me?"

Xi'an Academy for The Gifted...

Ruth shot several crystals at Xi'an who dodged them with incredible agility. They were in the middle of training. Nostromo watched them from a room above them and was eating as well. Xi'an charged at Ruth and shot a punch but she dodged it and did a swift kick to knock him down however Xi'an grabbed her leg and threw her over his head. She slowed down her fall with a few flips and landed on the ground and created more crystals then threw them at Xi'an. He was able to dodge most of them and grabbed one of them and used it as a weapon then Ruth made another one and used it as a weapon as well. They charged at each other and blocked each other's moves and despite them fighting each other, they were smiling however Ruth tricked him and did another swift kick and caused him to fall to the ground. Despite being tricked, he smiled at her and she did the same then she helped him up and they looked at each other for a moment.

"Easy there with the romance guys," Nostromo joked. "You're making me sick." Xi'an and Ruth smirked and Xi'an said, "If you're so disgusted by it then why don't you come down here and make us?" Nostromo smiled, knowing Xi'an had him there by the ropes then all of a sudden, an alarm went off so Ruth asked, "Nostromo what's going on?"

"That's alarm for the machine," He said. "It must've detected another mutant." They all headed to the basement and got to the machine where it showed them the mutant.

_**"Mutant identified: Eddie Van Osako," **_It said.

"Hey, this guy goes to Goodway High," Nostromo said. "Isn't that the same school Henri goes to?"

"Yeah, I didn't think we would another mutant so soon," Xi'an said.

"Should we tell Henri about this?" Ruth said.

"Yes, we'll deal with this tommorow but we'll tell Henri about this," Xi'an said. Later on, Henri walked out of his bus and entered the gates and went inside. He put his stuff down and went to get a snack. He got a bowl of chips and a cup of juice then he sat down and started eating.

"Henri, is that you?" asked Ruth as she entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm here," Henri said.

"Good, Xian along with the rest of us needed to talk," She said.

"What for?" He asked.

"We found another mutant and he goes to your school," She said. "So when you're done with everything, head over to Xi'an's office." Henri nodded and continued to his snack. When he was done, he headed over to Xi'an's office since he didn't have any homework and when he got in, he saw Xi'an sitting at his desk while Nostromo and Ruth were sitting in chairs and there was an empty for himself.

"I apologize for disrupting you Henri but you are needed in this conversation," Xi'an said.

"Its fine but who is this new mutant that showed up?" Henri asked.

"His name is Eddie Van Osako," Xi'an explained. "From what the machine showed, he can touch any kind of metal and use it to protect himself from harm."

"Wait? Eddie?" Henri said.

"You know him?" Xi'an asked.

"Yeah, he's in my Orchestra class," Henri explained. "Earlier, he came back from the bathroom and looked spooked by something but now I know what's wrong..."

"Do you think you can talk to him?" Xi'an asked. "Maybe show that he's not alone."

"I'll try but he and I aren't exactly best buds or anything," Henri said.

"Just try and maybe he might believe you," Xi'an said.

"Alright, I'll try," Henri said.

"Thank you Henri," Xi'an said. "You may leave." Henri nodded and left then Ruth asked, "Do you think it'll work?"

"I hope so," Xi'an said. "That boy was horrified at what he could do along with Henri but I hope that boy can take it when he finds out he's not alone." Ruth and Nostromo agreed and hoped just as much as their friend did that Henri would be able to convince Eddie to come to the institute.

The Next Day...

Eddie was heading his Orchestra as usual but he still was freaked at what happend. He had worn gloves so that way he would not became the same color and material with any metal he touched. He sat down and took out his instrument and played for a little bit. Music had always helped Eddie whenever he was upset, stressed or something bothering him and it made him feel more at peace. Mr. Hall waved his hand to signal everyone to stop playing then he said, "I'm afraid everyone we will not be able to play today because I have a doctors appointment. I hope you kids are mature enough to keep your voices down at a low volume especially for your substitute for today." Next to him was a woman in her early forties and she wore a long sleeved green shirt with black pants.

"This is your substitute, Ms. Neilson," Mr. Hall said. "I expect a good report from her, do you all understand?"

"Yes Mr. Hall," Everyone said. After he left, then everyone just talked but Eddie just sat at his desk until he asked, "May I get some water?"

"Yes you can," Ms. Neilson said. Henri realized this was his only to talk to Eddie so he said, "Ms. Neilson, can I also get some water?"

"Hurry on back," She said. He nodded and quickly followed Eddie.

"Hey Eddie," Henri said.

"Hmm?" He said while drinking water.

"Are you alright, you've been like this since yesterday," Henri said. He stopped for a moment and said, "I'm fine, just having a bad day is all." He went back to drink more water so Henri got to the point and said, "You're not alone Eddie." He looked at him with curiousity then stopped and said, "What do you mean?"

"Your powers, you're not alone," Henri said. Out of nowhere, Eddie grabbed Henri by his collar and said, "How do you know? Tell me!"

"Because I too have powers as well," Henri said. "We're mutants."

"No, I am not a mutant, I can't be," He said.

"Yes, you are," Henri said. "Let me show you." He looked around to make sure no one was around then he shook his arm with incredible speed.

"Woah..." Eddie said.

"Its a trick I taught myself but mostly I can run really fast," Henri said. "What about you?"

"I'm not sure...when ever I touched anything that was metal, I turned into the same color and material like the metal I touched," He explained. He took off one of his gloves and touched a locker and turned into the same color and material then he took a deep breath and reverted back to normal. "I can only turn back to my human form if I remain calm. I taught myself that the other day."

"That's great but I want to ask you something," Henri said.

"What is it?" Eddie asked.

"There's an academy I moved to last week," Henri explained. "The people there can help you learn more about your powers and teach you how to control them but its up to you."

"I would love to go...but I can't," He said.

"How come," Henri asked. Eddie looked down at the ground and looked deeply sad about something. "What's wrong?"

"My aunt...she is at a hospital," He explained. "She has Cancer and needs to have treatment for it but she does not have a lot of money."

I'm sorry..." Henri said.

"Its fine," He said. "She has taken care of me my whole life and I want to help her but I can't find a job that pays a lot of money and even if it did, it would take too long." Henri was saddened by what he heard and couldn't believe what Eddie was going through.

"I'm sorry for your aunt," He said. "I'm sorry for telling you about this at the wrong time too."

"Its fine," He said. "Thank you Henri for showing me that I am not alone and I would love to come to this academy but family comes first."

"I understand that," Henri said. "Well, see you later." He went back to the classroom and felt deeply sorry for Eddie. He wished he could do something about it.

Xi'an Academy for The Gifted...

Henri arrived at the academy and was heading upstairs and happend to see Ruth pass by. She stopped and turned to Henri and asked, "Is everything alright Henri?"

"Yeah, just thinking about things," He said.

"Thinking about what?" She asked. Henri sighed and said, "I talked to Eddie and he said he would love to come but his aunt is really sick. I really feel bad for him and I hardly know the guy."

"The best thing you can do is support him like a friend should," She said. "You might not know him so well but even strangers can get along if they choose to."

"Oh, thanks Ms. Ogada," Henri said.

"Please Henry, call me Ruth," She said. "And remember what I said, support him like a friend shoud."

"Alright, I promise," He said. Henri went to his room and laid in his bed as he started think about what Ruth had told him. He wanted to help Eddie in any he could since they had got to know a little about each other. It was then he had an idea and went inside of his drawer.

Leonard Hospital...

A woman in her mid forties was laying in a bed. She had long black hair and was wearing a gown. She was really skinny and had brown eyes. Her name is Julie Van Osako, Eddie's aunt. She had been battling cancer for a few years but it fought back and kept her in a hospital for several months. It was really scary for her as she wasn't sure when it would finally kill her but she was greatful to still be alive. A knock came from her so she said, "Come in." It was her nephew. She was glad to have him in his life and almost considered him her own child. He had been suffering as much as she had due to him trying to find jobs that would pay a lot of money. She was proud of him for doing this but felt he was pushing himself too much.

"Hello Aunt Julie," He said. "How are you?"

"I've been alright," She said.

"Sorry I have not been visiting you like usual," He said. "School is getting of stressful..."

"Its alright, you're still a growing boy," She said. "How has school been for you?"

"Good so far," He said. "Aunt Julie?"

"Yes?" She said.

"Today, I met someone who asked me if I wanted to go to this academy because of my...gifts," Eddie explained. "But I told them no since you needed me."

"Oh Eddie, that was kind of you but there was no need to decline it because you needed to be there for me," She said. "Its your own decision, not mine."

"I would love to go but...I don't want to lose you," He said, his eyes watering.

"I know you don't..." She said as her eyes were watering as well. "But you're a strong boy and I'm proud of you from what you've done. I know it'll be hard but you have to be strong." They gave each other a hug and hugged tightly until a voice said, "Is this the wrong the time?" They turned to see it was Henri and he was carrying this large jar.

"Henri? How did you-" Eddie asked.

"I had to look through several hospitals until I found this one had your aunt here," He said.

"Is your friend Eddie?" asked his aunt.

"Yes...sort of," He said.

"Sorry to bother you two but I wanted to give you this," He said. He held out the jaw and opened it and they looked to see there was money. "This was suppose to be for when I was going to college but I don't need it anymore." Eddie was shocked and asked, "How much is in here?"

"Two-Hundred and Thirty dollars," Henri said.

"T-That's enough for the treatment my aunt needs!" Eddie said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," He said. Henri watched Eddie and his aunt hug each other once more and they were crying as well. Henri was happy to see he made a good choice and felt great.

The Next Day...

Henri was taking a nap until he heard the doorbell ring so he ran down the stairs and opened to see Eddie.

"Eddie?" He said.

"Sorry to have come without warning you," He said. "I decided to come to the institute."

"That's great!" Henri said. "How's your aunt doing?"

"She's doing great, she should be out of the hospital in a few weeks," Eddie explained.

"That's awsome," Henri said.

"And Henri, thank you so much for helping," He said.

"There's no need to thank me, you needed the money more than I did," Henri said. "And besides, its what friends are for." Ruth happend to walk by and saw Eddie and asked, "Are you Eddie Van Osako?"

"Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you," He said.

"Well its great that you're here," She said. "I'll get you a room." Before she left, she looked at Henri and smiled as she was glad to see that Henri took her lesson to heart.


	3. 3-A Hidden Secret

X-Men 2099

#3-A Hidden Secret

Somewhere...

A man was running while carrying a huge bag of DVD's.

"Get back here!" cried the cashier. The man continued to run until something grabbed him and lifted into the air. He panicked and dropped the bag of DVD's then looked up to see a huge red creature that resembled a human due to the dark grayish pants it was wearing but had glowing eyes and long red wings.

"Let me go! Please!" The man cried. The man or creature or whatever he was didn't say anything and just dropped him on top of a building. The man got up and said, "What do you want, money? I'll find money okay? Just leave me alone!" The creature walked up to him with one hand that had very sharp claws then he leaped into the air and attacked him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" The man cried.

Xi'an Academy for The Gifted...

It had been a few days since Eddie joined the institute and so he was enjoying it. He was glad to meet people that are like him and understand him. He met Ruth and thought she was a wonderful person along Xi'an and Nostromo. Right now, he was with Ruth learning to control transform back to his human at will. They were meditating for a moment then Ruth grabbed a piece lead pipe and put it near Eddie who touched and his entire body become lead.

"Now remember what I said," She said. "Remain calm, don't your powers control you, you control it." Eddie took a deep breath then his skin was slowly turning back to normal and he said, "I did it!"

"That's great Eddie and if you keep this up, you'll be to master your powers," She said.

"Thank you Ruth," He said. He looked at the time and said, "Well I better get to school."

"Hurry along," She said. Eddie grabbed his backpack and met up with Henri who was already at the bus stop.

"How did you get here so quickly? Last time I saw you, you were still in bed," Eddie said.

"Super speed remember? Henri said. Their bus arrived so they got in and headed to school.

Goodway High...

Henri and Eddie were walking to their lockers to grab their stuff. Henri got his Chemistry Book while Eddie got his History then when he closed his locker, he spotted Rosa who was standing right infront of him.

"Rosa?" He said.

"Hey Eddie," She said shyly.

"H-How are you?" He said as he too surprised to think of anything.

"I'm doing alright," She said.

"Is that guy still bothering you?" Eddie asked with concern.

"No, No not at all," She said hesitantly. "I just came and...wanted to talk to you, to get to know you better."

"Oh, ok," He said, slightly blushing. " Well its nice to meet you, you seem like a wonderful person."

Oh, t-thank you," She said, slightly blushing. "What's your first class?"

"I have History with Mr. Phillips," He said.

"Oh me too!" She said. "I hope we get to sit next to each other."

"Yeah, me too," Eddie said.

"Well...see you in class," Rosa said.

"Yeah, see ya," Eddie said. She left and Eddie couldn't help but stare at her.

"So this Rosa girl, how is she?" Henri asked with a smirk.

"Nothing much, I've only known since a few days ago," Eddie said. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering," He said, still smirking. "You seemed a little surprised to see her. Is there going on between the two of you?"

"N-No!" Eddie said. "I barely know her and besides, she probabley like me back anyway."

"So you do like her?" Henri asked.

"No!" He said instantly. Henri couldn't help but laugh then said, "Well I'll see you in Orchestra."

"Yeah, you too," Eddie said. After that, Henri headed to his Chemistry class and sat down in his desk.

"Good morning class," said the chemistry teacher, Ms. Haywood.

"Good morning Ms. Haywood," said the class.

"Incase you forgotten, your test is on Friday," She said. "So I suggest you study hard after school. Also we have a new student in our class." A girl stood up from her desk. She had long black hair and blue eyes and wore a long sleeved purple shirt with black jeans and wore sandles. "Everyone, this is Shakti Haddad."

"Hi," She said shyly. For some Henri couldn't help but stare at her and she looked so familiar to him. She asked the teacher if she could get some water then he asked, "Ms. Haywood, may I use the restroom."

"Hurry along," She said. He got up from his seat and caught up with her and said, "Hey." She turned around and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Henri," He said. All of a sudden, she got up to his face and said, "Wait, Henri? Henri Huang?"

"Yeah," He said.

"Oh my god Henri!" She cried while giving him a hug. "Its been so long!"

"Yeah, it has," He said.

"You've changed," She said.

"So have you," Henri said. "So how have you been?"

"Pretty good, my dad managed to get a job here so we had to move," She explained. "

"Oh yeah, does he still work as a scientist," Henri asked.

"Yeah he does," Shakti said.

"What does he do?" Henri asked.

"I'm not sure, he always came home late and leaves early in the morning so I never get the chance to ask him," Shakti said.

"Oh," He said. "Well it was nice seeing you again."

"Yeah, me too," She said. "Maybe we should catch up after school, maybe get some Ice Cream and talk?"

"Yeah, that'd be great," Henri said. "I'll see ya back in class." He went back to the classroom and sat down. He was happy to see Shakti again and couldn't wait to hear how she's been.

Xi'an Academy for The Gifted...

Xi'an and Nostromo were watching the news and they seemed deeply concerned about it.

"The cashier of David's DVD Palace was at the scene and claims he saw the creature carrying the thief into the air," said a female reporter.

"It was big and its wings looked some kind of demon," The Cashier said.

"Well there you have everyone, a demonic creature flying amongst us at night," The reporter said. "This is not the only time this happend as a few days ago, a woman claimed to have spotted the same creature flying at night carrying a robber and dropped him. We will give further details when we can tommorow." After that, Nostromo turned off the T.V and said, "A demonic creature flying around at night killing people? Never hear things like that everyday."

"Indeed," Xi'an said. "But why? Why would this mutant come out and kill people? There has to be an explanation."

"You think its a mutant?" Nostromo said.

"The news said the creature resembled a human so it has to be," Xi'an said.

"So you don't believe demons or any other natural activity?" Nostromo joked.

"I never said I did," Xi'an said. "It looks like we may need to take this into our own hands."

"Are you sure? We haven't even trained these kids," Nostromo said. "Not only that, its a school night.

"I know but we don't have a choice," Xi'an said. "We'll start searching at nine."

Somewhere...

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" cried the creature. It was in a cell and it looked at its hands as they were covered in blood. "What happend? Who did I kill?" The creature was confused and didn't recall much of anything, not even last night. "Why am I doing this?!" It was then he got shocked by a collar that was on his neck and a voice said, "Calm down Bloodhawk."

"Who is that? Show yourself!" said the creature name Bloodhawk.

"Like you're in a position to tell me what to do," The voice said.

"Can you at least tell me why I'm doing all of this killing and why I can't remember it?" Bloodhawk asked.

"That is none of your concern but I tell you your purpose," The voice said. "You are a weapon."

"A slave?" Bloodhawk. "You're using me as a slave to do your bidding?"

"In a way yes," The voice said. "You mutants need to be stopped but why stop you when we can use to do our bidding?" Bloodhawk snarled at him and tried to reach him through his cell bar but couldn't. "Easy there, you wouldn't want me to shock you again would you?" Bloodhawk calmed down and asked, "But why me? What makes me so special?"

"Because of your healing powers, you're able to heal from any wound and still can on keep going," The voice said. "Its intruiges me." He looked at his watch and said, "Looks like its time for you to take a nap."

But I'm not-AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Bloodhawk cried as he was shocked again. The collar shocked him so badly, he fell unconsious then the figure came out from the shadows and stared at Bloodhawk's lifeless body. The figure had tanned skin and short black hair and wore a labcoat. The man grabbed a remote from his pocket and pressed the button and made the collar's light turn green.

Xi'an Academy for The Gifted...

Henri and Eddie got off their bus and headed inside and grabbed a snack. Nostromo came in the kitchen and said, "How are you guys?"

"Great!" Henri said. Eddie looked at him strangely and had never seen Henri so cheerful before.

"Good," Nostromo said."Also, head to Xi'an's office when you're done with your homework."

"Did another mutant show up?" Henri asked.

"Yeah but only this time the machine didn't catch him," Nostromo said.

"So how do you know?" Henri asked.

"The news," Nostromo said. After that, he walked off then later on, Henri and Eddie finished their homework and headed to Xi'an office and sat down.

"Sorry to bother you boys but this meeting is urgent," Xi'an said. "As you probabley guessed, another mutant showed and is killing people."

"But why?" Eddie asked.

"I'm not sure but we plan to stop this mutant from anymore people," Xi'an said. "It would not only be horrible but this could set up a bad example for mutants. That is why we're going out to stop him."

"Wait we're going out in the open and try to capture him?" Henri asked. "Its a nice night and I don't think I can go."

"Why can't you?" Xi'an asked.

"Because...I promised to meet this person after school and I really don't want to miss it," Henri said.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to miss it," Xi'an said. "I know you're upset but we need to stop him at all costs." Henri sighed as he was upset that he wasn't going to meet up with Shakti so he asked, "Can I at least tell I won't be able to make it?"

"Sure, just hurry on back," Xi'an said. Henri dashed out of the office and left the mansion. Back inside, Xi'an grabbed a huge case and opened it to reveal suits. He handed Eddie his suit and said, "We had to make yours special due to your size." Eddie looked at it and saw it was a brown vest with a par of bronzed wrist bands and blue pants with a belt that was shaped like an X and black boots. "That is your uniform for when you go out on missions. We also gave you a codename."

"And that is?" Eddie asked.

"MetalHead," Xi'an said.

Lulu's Ice Cream...

Henri arrived at the ice cream place that Shakti talked about and waited for her to get here. He saw her in a white car and she parked it and walked up to him.

"You're early," She said.

"Yeah, I am," He said.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Shakti...I won't be able to catch with you," He said. "Something came up."

"But you're here?" She said.

"They told me I could come to tell you," He said. "I'm sorry."

"No no, its fine," She said. "Maybe another time?"

"Yeah, that be great and I promise I'll be there," Henri said.

"You better," She said with a smile. He smiled back at her as he was glad to see things didn't go as bad as he thought it would so then he walked away from the ice cream and when he made sure no one was around, he dashed back to the institute.

Later...

Xi'an and everyone was heading inside a ship that Nostromo built which he called it The Battleship. Henri got his costume which was a blue armored suit underneath a yellow suit. There was an X on the chestplate and another on the built. He was also his codename which was Meanstreak. Xi'an called him Dessert Ghost and Ruth was called Krystalin while Nostromo went by his name.

"Everyone ready?" Nostromo asked. Dessert Ghost nodded along with everyone else then he started up the engine and flew out of the rooftop and headed into the city. When they got there, Dessert gave everyone an earpiece and said, "Each of us will split and search different parts of the city. If you find the mutant, call for backup immediatly understand?" Everyone nodded then he said, "Meanstreak, head North West, Metalhead, go the northern part of the city, Krystalin, head east, Nostromo, head west and I'll head south. Now lets move!" Everyone nodded and went to their destinations.

South...

Dessert Ghost was near a Bank and looked around the building to see if the mutant was on top.

"Nothing here on my side, what about you Metalhead?" He asked.

North...

Metalhead looked in a few alleys and did not spot the mutant anywhere and said, "Same here. I can not find him anywhere in these alleys.

East...

Krystalin was searching through several abandoned buildings along with a few abandoned houses then said, "Nothing on my side."

West...

Nostromo was on top of a building at looked at the skies while looking at a monitor built on his wrist.

"Nothing here on my side either," He said. All of a sudden, a red dot appeared on his monitor and it was on the north western side. "Oh no...Meanstreak, do you hear me?"

North West...

Meanstreak looked around through a park and did not spot the mutant anywhere until he heard Nostromo's voice so he said, "Yeah I can hear you. What's wrong?"

"Get out of there! The mutant is right in your directions!" He cried.

"Where I don't see-AAH!" Henri cried. He was hit by something and fell on the ground then looked up to see a red creature resembling a human but with red skin, glowing yellow eyes and red wings and also had sharp claws. It was then the mutant leapted in the air with its claws by its head and let out a loud snarl.

I thank who ever reviewed and please do keep it going! It helps!


	4. 4-A Hidden Secret Pt II

X-Men 2099

#4-A Hidden Secret Pt. II

_**The Park...**_

Meanstreak was in the middle of searching for Bloodhawk until he was hit by something and looked to see it was the mutant they were looking for.

"Its you..." Meanstreak said. Bloodhawk swatted his claw at him but Meanstreak was able to dodge it and shot punch at his jaw. Bloodhawk recovered and leapted on top of Meanstreak and tried to choke him but he gave him a head butt and kicked him off. The red skinned mutant hit a trash can and it got up and threw it at Meanstreak but he dodged it then spun his arms around to form tornados. It was another trick he had taught himself after he had learned he could vibrate parts of his body. Bloodhawk was pushed by the force of the tornados but it didn't stop him as he continued to walk through the tornados and when he got close enough, he swatted his claws at Meanstreak. He got out of the way however Bloodhawk was able to grab his leg and threw him against a tree then tried to swat him with his claws again but Meanstreak got out of the way and the red skinned mutant sliced the tree in half. "Why are you doing this? Did someone do something to you or something?" Bloodhawk continued to attack him with his razor sharp claws but wasn't able to land a hit on him so he flew in the air and was trying to escape. "Oh no you don't!" Using his speed to boost his jump, he leapted into the air and grabbed a hold of Bloodhawk's legs. He tried to get the speedster off of him but Meanstreak held on to him tightly so then Bloodhawk headed towards a sign. Meanstreak saw this and quickly crawled on top of him and wrapped his arms around his neck then as they were heading towards the sign, they both went through and landed on top of building. Meanstreak took the most damage while Bloodhawk got up and looked to see his arm was twisted so he just shook it and put it back in place. "That's...digusting." He walked towards Meanstreak and grabbed him by the throat and was about to deliver the final blow until he froze. Meanstreak saw his claw shaking, as if he were trying to stop himself.

"Help...me," He said. He let go of Meanstreak and flew away then everyone else arrived and saw that he escaped.

"Are you alright Meanstreak?" Dessert Ghost asked.

"Yeah...I'm fine," He said.

"You sure?" Nostromo said.

"Before you guys got here, he was about to kill me but he stopped," Meanstreak explained.

"He stopped?" Dessert Ghost said.

"Yeah and he said help me then he flew off," Meanstreak said. "I don't think he's doing this on purpose, someone must be controling or something." Everyone was surprised to hear this. There was someone pulling the strings on Bloodhawk but who?

_**Somewhere...**_

Bloodhawk arrived at a building and entered a room while he looked around through it. He tried to get the collar off him until he was shocked then a voice said, "Now, now, I don't need you to start rebeling me. You still are of use to me."

"Please...show mercy," He pleaded.

"I'm afraid not," The man said. Once again, he pressed the button and the collar shocked Bloodhawk once more and was unconsious from the shock.

**_The Next Day..._**

Henri woke up the morning feeling sore from last night. He had a few cuts and bruises from when he crashed into the sign but he still got up and got ready for school. He grabbed some breakfast and sat down with Eddie who was in the middle of eating his breakfast.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Sore but I'll live," Henri said. "What time is it?"

"7:20," Eddie said. "We have two minutes to get ready to leave." Henri nodded and put his bowl in the sink and grabbed his bookbag then went outside and waited for the bus to come. "Are you sure you'll be able to make through the day?"

"Yeah I'm sure," Henri said. The bus came and picked them up and drove to the school to drop them off. Like usual, he went to grab his Chemistry Book and when he closed his locker, he saw Shakti behind it.

"Hey Henri," She said.

"Hey Shakti," Henri said.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah just sore," He said.

"Here, let me help," She said as she grabbed his book.

"Thanks?" He said. They headed to their class then she gave Henri his chemistry book back when he sat down. "You didn't have to do that you know?"

"I know that's what friends are for," Shakti said. Meanwhile, Eddie was in his history class. As luck would have it, Rosa was sitting behind him but Eddie didn't mind. He wanted to have a chance to know her as well and so far, she seemed really nice but hoped that boy stopped bothering like she said.

"Hey Eddie?" Rosa whispered. He turned to face her and she said, "Did you understand this question?" He looked to see the question she was pointing and said, "Yes, Europe and Poland were invaded by Germany before Pearl Harbor was destroyed."

"Ok, thanks," She said.

"You're welcome," Eddie said. He went back to his work then a few minutes later, Rosa said, "Hey Eddie?"

"Yes?" He said.

"When we go to lunch...would you like to...you know...sit with me?" She said shyly." Eddie was surprised. No girl had ever asked him to sit with them so he said, "Sure."

"Great! I mean, ok," She said, blushing a bit. Eddie smiled and went back to working on the assignment but in his mind, he couldn't wait for lunch.

**_Xi'an Academy for The Gifted..._**

Xi'an was looking at a video of when Bloodhawk first appeared. He was hoping to find anything that could answer the question in New York. He watched the video and saw Bloodhawk ambushing a young woman and killed her. It was gruesome to watch until Xi'an spotted something around Bloodhawk's neck and it was a collar but he wanted to be sure so he asked Nostromo to come meet him in his office. When he came in, he asked, "What's up?"

"I need you to see this so that I know what I'm looking at is true," Xi'an said. "What do you see?" Nostromo looked at the video and saw the same thing and said, "Its a collar, so what?"

"That collar maybe the reason why he's attacking people," Xi'an said. "Maybe he's being controlled by someone, like Henri said."

"Wait wait, zoom in on the collar," Nostromo said. Xi'an zoomed in and cleared it so they could see it better and Nostromo took a good look at it and saw then the number seven and the letter X on the collar. "I know that writing."

"Where is it from?" Xi'an asked.

"Its from the Mutant Prison Facility but I've only seen those collars supress a mutant's power, not control them," Nostromo said.

"So there's someone who works there and is controlling that mutant?" Xi'an asked.

"Perhaps," Nostromo said. "Should we inform the others when they get back?"

"Yes, thank you Nostromo for your assistance," Xi'an said.

"Anytime, I'll come back in here when we have another meeting," Nostromo said. Xi'an nodded and started to go over what evidence they had. It seemed strange to him that the same place that imprisons and tortues mutants would try to control. He asked himself, "Why would they start controlling mutants and use them like puppets? Why?"

**_Goodway High..._**

Lunch, everyone's favorite past time, had started and everyone was lined up to get their food. Henri got a sandwhich with grapes and limped his way to his seat and sat down. His leg was still hurting from last night and hoped it would get better soon in case they were going out to find Bloodhawk again. He saw that the red skinned mutant wasn't in control of himself and wanted to help him if only he knew where he was. He lost his train of thought as a familiar voice said, "Hey Henri?" He looked and smiled to see it was Shakti then she sat down with him and asked, "Still sore?"

"Yeah," Henri said. "So how your classes going?"

"Pretty good, this place is nice for a high school," She said.

"Yeah, they got great food too," Henri said.

"Its alright," She said.

"Its alright? Its better than the crap they call food at other schools," Henri said.

"True," She said. "How have you been?"

"Don't you already know the answer to that question?" Henri said with a smirk.

"No I mean how were you after I left?" She asked. It wasn't an easy answer for Henri so he said, "Things were...alright."

"What do you mean?" She asked with concern.

"Well, after you left, things just went downhill for me and its not your fault or anything," Henri said. "Before I met Eddie, I didn't make any friends after you left. I just...kind of felt different after you left but then I got over it and just hoped you would come back and now here you are." For some reason, Shakti felt bad for Henri and realized he must've really cared about her and thought it was sweet of him and said, "Henri, I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way..."

"Its fine, I would never blame you for anything," Henri said. "Like I said, I got over it but I guess I just...really missed you." All of a sudden, Shakti hugged Henri and said, "I'm sorry."

"Its not your fault," Henri said.

"Doesn't mean I shouldn't feel bad about it," She said.

"But you shouldn't," Henri said. They continued to hug and Shakti didn't want to let go, she just wanted to be near Henri. Meanwhile, Eddie got his lunch and looked around for Rosa but couldn't find her until he heard her voice.

"Over here Eddie," She said. He turned to see her sitting by a table with a bunch of other girls so he went over there and sat down. "Hey."

"Hey," Eddie said nervously.

"Girls, this is Eddie Van Osako," Rosa said. "And Eddie, these are my friends, Charlotte, Leslie and Valerie." Charlotte had short brown hair and wore a white shirt with blue jeans. Leslie had black hair like Rosa and wore a blue shirt with black jeans. Valerie had blonde hair and wore a long sleeved yellow shirt with red pants.

"Hey," They said. Eddie waved at them and couldn't help but feel nervous. He was never good at talking to girls nonetheless getting into a relationship with one.

"So how are you?" He asked.

"Great so far, what about you?" She asked.

"Same," Eddie said. He was really nervous being around her but didn't why it was so bad. Rosa saw this and asked, "Are you okay Eddie?"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine," He said. "I was just-"

"Hey Rosa!" cried a familiar voice. Rosa was startled by who it was and Eddie turned around and saw it was the same boy from the other day on this time he had his 'friends' with him.

"You again?" He said. He turned to Rosa and said, "He's your new boyfriend now?"

"He's not Alexi so just leave me alone!" Rosa said. "We broke up remember?"

"You mean **_you_** broke up with me," said the boy name with Alexi. Eddie turned to see Alexi and said, "She says to leave her alone so you should respect her wishes."

"Stay out of this big foot!" Alexi cried. "Or do I have to get my buddies to put you down?"

"We don't need to settle this with conflict, I'm only asking you to leave her alone," Eddie said. "She does not want to see you and you should respect that." Alexi didn't listen and tried to punch him but Eddie grabbed his wrist and squeezed hard enough for Alexi to cry in pain. "I will not ask again, **_leave_** her alone." He let go and Alex stepped back and just glared at Eddie and Rosa before signaling his buddies to leave and followed them. Eddie sighed and turned back to Rosa and said, "I'm sorry, I have to go."

"Eddie wait!" She said as she grabbed his hand. He turned to face her and she said, "Thank you." He nodded and left to sit somewhere else. He felt bad for having to get involved in Rosa's situation and hoped he didn't make anything worse for her. He sighed heavily and just stared at the table until lunch was over.

**_Later on..._**

Eddie and Henri got off the bus and headed inside the mansion. They grabbed a snack and sat down but they didn't talk to each other for a few minutes until Henri asked, "Rough day too huh?"

"Yeah," Eddie said.

"I saw what you did in the lunchroom," Henri said. "That was kind of you to do that for that Rosa chick."

"I-It was nothing," Eddie said. "I was just making sure she was alright. She seemed startled when she saw her ex-boyfriend. I just hoped I didn't makes worst for her."

"What makes you think that?" Henri asked.

"I could see it in his eyes he didn't want her back, he just wanted to hurt her, make her pay for breaking up with him," Eddie explained. "That's why I hope I don't end up making her suffer for something I did."

"Dude, I saw her and she seemed grateful for what you did," Henri said. "The thing is you just got to be there when she needs you, like a friend should. Kind of like what I did." Eddie smiled and appreciated Henri's help so he said, "You're right. Thank you Henri."

"Anytime," He said.

"By the way, how you are holding up?" Eddie asked.

"Actually, I feel fine," Henri said. "Its strange though, I was in terrible pain then after lunch, I was fine."

"That is strange," Eddie said. "You should tell Xi'an about it." It was then Nostromo came in and said, "You guys head over to Xi'an office if you finished your homework. Its urgent." They nodded then Nostromo left the room. After that, Eddie and Henri headed over to Xi'an office and sat down then he said, "I'm glad you're all here. We've concluded that Bloodhawk is being controlled by someone, like you said Henri and we've also found some info about that collar Bloodhawk had on." He turned to Nostromo so he said, "I did some research on these things and they can control anyone and they act like a drone to the user but I found something else."

"What is it?" Henri asked.

"They were created by this man," Nostromo said as he grabbed a sphere shaped object that created a holographic image of the man. He had short black hair, tanned skin and looked to be in his mid-fifthties and wore a labcoat. Henri was shocked to see who it was and said, "I know that guy."

"Who is he?" Xi'an asked.

"That's Zail Haddad, Shakti's father," Henri said.

**_Hoped you liked this issue so please leave a review!_**


	5. 5-A Hidden Secret Pt III

X-Men 2099

#5-A Hidden Secret Pt. III

**_Xi'an's Academy for The Gifted..._**

Henri was shocked to have learn that Zail Haddad, Shakti's father was the one who was controlling Bloodhawk.

"I-I don't understand, I never thought..." Henri said.

"So you know this man?" Nostromo asked.

"Yeah and his daughter too, she's my best friend," Henri said. "I just never knew he was do this, using a mutant to kill all these people."

"I'm sorry Henri you had to learn this," Nostromo said.

"Its fine but I can only imagine what would Shakti think about this," Henri said. "She doesn't even know her father does any of **_this_**. She might feel betrayed her father kept this from her for who knows how long."

"So what are we going to do about this?" Eddie asked.

"We head over to Mutant Prison Facility, free that mutant and stop Zail Haddad from making more of these collars," Xi'an said. "For all we know, this could turn into a big problem if we don't prevent him from making more those collars." Everyone nodded then Henri said, "Wait, can I at least tell Shakti? I won't tell her anything more than that but...she needs to know."

"Alright, you can head on over there but return back here then we'll head over to the prison," Xi'an said. Henri nodded and dashed out of the mansion and headed to Shakti's place.

**_Haddad Residence..._**

Shakti was reading a book after she finished her homework. It was a crime book and she really liked it and was on the twentyth chapter. The doorbell rang she put a piece paper on the page she was and closed the book then opened the door to see Henri.

"Henri? Hey!" She said. "What's up?"

"I need to talk to you," He said.

"You alright?" She asked.

"Yeah," He said. "May I come in?" She nodded and held the door for him then closed and sat down on the couch with him. "Shakti?"

"Yes?" She said.

"Do you ever feel your dad was hiding something from you?" Henri asked.

"No, why would you think that?" She asked.

"It would explain why you don't what he does at his job," Henri said.

"What makes you think he is hiding something from me?" She said, sounding offended.

"Its just...a gut feeling," Henri said, not wanting to know what he knew. "I'm sorry Shakti, I just-"

"Just what? you think my own father would lie to me?" She said. "What's wrong with you?"

"I just-" Henri said.

"Get out," She said, pointing to the door. "Just go!" Henri sighed and left then Shakti sat on the couch and thought of what Henri said. Sure she wondered what her father did at work but didn't think it was imortant or anything but wondered was there a reason her father wouldn't tell here? Was he lying to her like Henri said. She sighed and went to grab her car keys. Back outside, Henri dashed back to the institute. He had bad for making Shakti upset and telling her that her father was keeping his job a secrery from her but thought she needed to know. He sighed as he felt guilty for what he did and said, "Was it really worth it to tell her? I don't know..."

_**Xi'an Academy for The Gifted...**_

Henri got back to the institute and headed to get his uniform. Ruth was near by and saw that Henri looked upset so she asked, "How did it go?"

"Not so well..." He said. "Was it really worth that much to tell her?"

"Maybe it was or it wasn't," Ruth said. "You thought it was best to tell her."

"I know but now she must hate me now," Henri said. "I just thought I was doing the right now and she needed to know." Ruth put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Henri, you did do the right thing. I know it hurts but sometimes its best to tell your friend something you think they should know. It may hurt her but she may understand later."

"I guess..." Henri said. "Still doesn't mean I shouldn't feel about it." Ruth felt bad for Henri and hoped that this wouldn't bother him especially in their mission. Later on, they met up with the others who were in a room with the Battleship.

"Alright, here is the plan," Dessert Ghost said. "Nostromo will cut out the power so the alarms won't go off then Metalhead and Meanstreak will find the mutant while Krystaline and I look for Zail Haddad and stop him from making more of those collars. Everyone understand?" They all nodded then they all headed inside the ship and headed to the prison facility.

_**The Sky...**_

The Battleship was now in the sky and a few yards away from the institute.

"How far are we to the prison?" asked Dessert Ghost.

"Just a mile ahead and we'll be there," Nostromo said. Krystaline and Metalhead were quiet and prepared themselves for the mission while Meanstreak looked out the window and kept thinking about Shakti and how upset she was. He really hoped things between them wouldn't be affected by what happend a few hours ago. He lost his train of thought as he saw something in the sky and it was heading towards them. He looked closer and saw it was Bloodhawk then then red skinned mutant used his claws to hit a part of the ship.

"What the heck was that?" Metalhead asked.

"Its that red skinned creature!" Meanstreak said. Nostromo tried to avoid Bloodhawk's hits but he seemed to be able to keep up and continued to hit the ship.

"Is there a hatch on this thing?" Meanstreak asked.

"Yeah, why?" Nostromo asked.

"I'm going up to stop him," Meanstreak said.

"Meanstreak, its too dangerous," Krystaline said.

"No worries, I'll be fine," Meanstreak said as he climbed up the ladder.

"Meanstreak!" cried Dessert Ghost. He turned to Dessert Ghost and said, "Becareful." He nodded and opened up the hatch and got on top of the ship. Bloodhawk spotted him and headed towards and tried to hit him but missed then when he came back, Meanstreak leapted into the air and wrapped his arms around Bloodhawk's neck. The red skinned mutant tried to get him off of him but Meanstreak made sure he held on tight then Bloodhawk headed down to the city and headed towards a car with a familiar person inside.

"Shakti!" Meanstreak cried.

**_A Few Minutes Ago..._**

Shakti was driving to her father's work while having these huge headaches. She wanted to be sure that her father wasn't lying to her and that Henri wasn't trying to lie to her but for some reason, she felt that he was right. Out of nowhere, she spotted a red skinned creature and a boy wearing a uniform with an X on the chest plate and his belt hit the top of her car and fell off. She sat there and watched them fight but couldn't help but see that the boy looked familiar.

"Henri?" She said.

_**Now...**_

Meanstreak kicked Bloodhawk off of him and punched him in the jaw then Bloodhawk recovered and managed to rip a part Meanstreak's chest plate off while leaving a scratch mark on his chest. He fought the pain while fighting with Bloodhawk but it was too much and wasn't able to dodge the red skinned mutant's attacks. Meanstreak landed on the ground by a hard kick from Bloodhawk then he stomped on his chest and almost tried to kill him until a voice cried, "STOP!" As the voice said those words, Bloodhawk was hit by some hard force and hit the ground hard and managed to break his collar in the process. Meanstreak looked to see it was Shakti who looked at her hands with a surprised look on her face and heard her say, "Did I do that?"

"Shakti..." Meanstreak said.

"Henri!" She cried. She lifted his upper body up and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm be fine but are you okay?" Meanstreak asked.

"I'm alright but what's with the uniform? How are you able to move so fast?" Shakti asked. Meanstreak sighed, knowing he couldn't lie to her so he said, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"I can handle it," She said confidently.

"...I'm a mutant and so are you along with big red here," Meanstreak explained. Shakti gasped with a shocked look on her face then Meanstreak said, "I know its hard to believe but its true but what you have is a gift that you can use to help people. Its what me and my friends do so that people can see that not all mutants are all bad."

"So those injuries..." She said.

"Again, from big red here," Meanstreak said. "Listen Shakti, I'm sorry for what happened earl-" She hugged him tightly and got out of it and said, "its alright and besides, I've been thinking about what you said and...you may be right."

"Is that what you think?" He asked.

"It is," She said. They looked to see Bloodhawk getting up and rubbed his head and said, "Uggghh...where am I? Who are you?"

"You're among friends," Meanstreak said. "What's your name?"

"I...I don't remember," He said. "The only name I recall is Bloodhawk, at least that's what this man calls me." He clenched his fists and asked, "Where is he?! He's going to pay!"

"My father did this to you?" Shakti asked.

"Damn right he did!" Bloodhawk said. "I don't know what he did to me but I can't remember anything. I can't remember my name, who I was or if I had a family, I just don't remember anything!" Shakti felt terrible for Bloodhawk and couldn't believe her father would do something like this to a living person.

"I'm sorry for what my father did to you but I promise you won't ever have to go through that again," Shakti said.

"There's an institute for people like us," Meanstreak said. "You can come there and live there if you want to."

"I'll think about it," He said with a smirk. "But I have unfinished business to attend to."

"You and me both man," Meanstreak said. "Let's go." Bloodhawk flew in the air and followed Meanstreak who carried Shakti along the way.

**_Mutant Prison Facility..._**

Metalhead, Krystaline, Desert Ghost and Nostromo were inside and managed to deactivate the alarms so they wouldn't go off. They were in a room and looked through different parts of the room.

"See anything?" asked Desert Ghost.

"Nope," said Nostromo.

"Nothing yet," Krystaline said.

"Nothing," Metalhead said. With out noticing, a huge dark figure stood behind him and grabbed him and threw him against the wall. The lights were turned on and Metalhead could see what attacked him. It was a large reptilian creature with wrist chains and had the same collar like Bloodhawk had.

"I see you met one of my pet's," said a voice. Metalhead looked to see it was Zail Haddad who was standing behind the reptilian creature.

"So it was you who's been using that mutant to kill those innocent people," Metalhead said.

"You mean Bloodhawk?" Zail said. "This is just only the beginning. With these collars, we can use mutants as weapons then humanity will be the superior race like it should be."

"This is maddening!" Metalhead said. "Using mutants as slaves, you sicken me." Zail simply smirked at him and pressed a button to order the reptilian creature to attack Metalhead. He prepared himself for the attack and managed to kick the creature off of him and sent it crashing into the walls. The creature got up and swiped Metalhead with its claws but he was able to dodge its attacks and punched it dead in the face then kneed it in the stomach. The creature was dazed from the hits then Metalhead kicked it in the face and knocked it out cold.

"Impressive," Zail said. "But there's more where that came from." As he said, a purple skinned monster, a being of pure energy and a giant cobra like creature came out of the darkness and surrounded Metalhead and began to attack until several crystals were shot and landed near Metalhead. They turned to see it came from Krystaline and behind her was Desert Ghost and Nostromo. Desert Ghost went for the cobra like creature while Krystaline went for the purple skinned monster and Nostromo went for the being of pure energy. Desert Ghost would avoid the cobra like creature's long but powerful tail and would hit the cobra in the head. Next, he shot a punch at the snakes gut and kicked in the face, knocking it out cold in the process. Meanwhile, Krystaline shot a powerful kick at the purple skinned monster but it quickly recovered and swatted its arm at her and knocked her against a wall. It charged at her and tried to punch her but Krystaline dodged it and caused the monster to hit the wall instead. She created more crystals and shot them around the monster so he wouldn't be able to move while she leaped in the air while holding a long crystal staff. The purple skinned monster leaped out of the crystals and tried to grab her but was struck in the face and crashed down to the ground and was out cold. The being of pure energy shot a ball of energy at Nostromo who rolled out of the way and shot a blast from a cannon that was morphed from a hand. The mutant was able to absorb the blast then shot a more powerful blast of energy back at Nostromo but he moved out of the way.

"This is taking too long, I need to end this now!" Nostromo cried. He pulled out a small sphere object and pressed a button that made it glow light blue then threw at the mutant. The being of pure energy absorbed it but all of a sudden, his chest started glowing brightly then exploded and reverted to his human form. Zail was surprised as he had underestimated them and pressed the button multiple times to get his mutant slaves to get up."

"This is ridiculous!" He cried. "I **_will_** not be beaten by you mutant scum!"

"Daddy?" said a familiar voice. Zail turned around to see his daughter with Meanstreak and Bloodhawk.

"Shakti..." He said. "W-What are you are doing here?"

"I came here to ask you if you've been hide this from me," She said. "Why Daddy? Why would you hide this from me?"

"I only did to protect you," Zail said. "These mutants are nothing but an abomination to humanity."

"So you would consider your own daughter an abomination?!" Shakti cried. With a swift of her hand, she knocked off several containers off the table. Zail was shocked to have seen this and couldn't his daugher was a mutant, something he had been fighting against for years.

"No...No...w-w-we can fix this Shakti," He said. "J-Just give me time to find a cure and-"

"No! I don't want to be cured!" She said. "I'm proud to be a mutant and if you can't accept that then I'm no longer your daughter."

"Shakti...please, don't do this to me," Zail pleaded. "I'm lost your mother already, I can't afford to lose you."

"I'm sorry Daddy, but you already did," She said sadly. Everyone heard the loud cry of a police siren so they all got out of the room. As Meanstreak was about to move, Shakti grabbed his hand and said, "Take me with you." He wasn't sure what to say but nodded and carried her out of the prison. Later on, the police arrested Zail and as he was being taken inside the car, he looked back to see his daugher on a building where the Battleship was and she was looking back too. She was devastated that her own father had lied to her and just couldn't handle it so she turned away and went with the others. The ride was quiet along the way and no one could complain. They had watch a father lie to his daughter and pretty much tore themselves apart. Shakti sat with Meanstreak and put her head on his shoulder while he put his around her waist. He made sure he was being the best friend he could be right now and could see she needed someone to be there for her.

**_Xi'an Academy for The Gifted..._**

"Take her to the room next to yours," Xi'an said. Henri nodded and carried her as she had fell asleep along the way and headed to her new room. Xi'an turned to Bloodhawk asked, "I guess you decided to stay with us?"

"Yes, this may be the only where I can actually be with people like me," He said. "Though I wish I could've asked Zail about my past. He's the only person who knows."

"It'll be alright," Xi'an said. "We will do everything we can to find your memories, I promise." Bloodhawk was thankful to have meet this people. Even though he had almost killed them, they still welcomed him with open arms.

"Thank you," He said.

"You're welcome," Xi'an said with a smile while shaking his hand. "Would you like to show your room?"

"Sure," He said. Meanwhile, Henri had been laying in his bed for an hour. He wanted to give Shakti some space after what happend earlier but couldn't help but feel guilty since he told her. He sighed then a knock came from his door so he opened it to see Shakti.

"Hey," He said.

"Hey," She said with a sniffle. "May I come in?"

"Sure," Henri said. He held the door for her and they sat down on his bed then Henri asked, "How are you holding up?"

"Not good, I still feel betrayed by him," She said. "It hurts so much."

"If it makes you feel better, its partially my fault," Henri said.

"What do you mean?" Shakti asked.

"I should've never told you about this and look how it ended up," Henri said. "I'm sorry Shakti for-" She put her finger on his lips while she said, "Henri, its your fault and I thank you for telling me this. Sure I was a bit upset but either way, it could've ended the same."

"I guess..." He said. All of a sudden, she hugged him and caressed his face while she said, "You shouldn't blame yourself alright?"

"...Alright," He said.

"And Henri?" She said.

"Yeah?" He said. Without a warning, she kissed him on the lips and said, "Thank you for being a great friend and being there for me when I needed you most."

"Anytime, its what friends do," He said with a smile. He let a loud yawn and said, "Well I guess we should get some sleep."

"Wait," She said as she grabbed his hand. "Do you mind...if I sleep in here? If that's okay?" Henri could see she really needed him so he said, "Sure, I don't mind." Shakti smiled and was glad to have Henri as a friend then he turned off the lights and put his blanket over himself and Shakti. As he was about to sleep, he felt her putting his arm around his arm and held it against her chest. Outside, Bloodhawk was on top of the roof and just looked at the moon. He couldn't take his eyes off of it and looked at the glowing sphere and saw a face of a young woman with curly brown hair and blue eyes.

"Elanna..." Bloodhawk said.

**_Really worked hard on this chapter so I hoped you liked it and leave a review!_**


	6. 6-A Show to Die For

X-Men 2099

#6-A Show to Die For

**_Somewhere..._**

"Mr. Fitzgerald?" asked a female teacher. A boy about 17 years old was sleeping. He had long brown hair, tanned skin and wore white wife beater with saggy light brown pants with a chain hanging off his pockets and black boots. His name is Tim Fitzgerald, a rebellious teenager who slacks off on his school work, smoked a lot and got arrested multiple times. "Mr. Fitzgerald!" Tim look up and stretched his arms and said, "Did I miss anything?"

"Yes, you did," The teacher said. "You just missed the bell and you're late for sixth period."

"Oh, thanks," He said as he grabbed his stuff. He walked to his sixth period class which was his Spanish Class then when he entered, his spanish teacher Mr. Rodriguez asked, "Late again Senor Fitzgerald?"

"Si Senor Rodriguez," Tim said. "Like always." Tim sat in his seat and didn't even listen to his teacher's lecture and just put on his earphones and listened to his music. Eventually, class was over and Tim was just heading to the bus until a voice cried, "Hey Fitz!" He growled when he heard people call him by that and looked to see it was the highschool quarterback, Josh Nickles and his girlfriend, Sandy Hill.

"Where do you think you're going?" Josh asked.

"Somewhere where I don't hear your mouth," Tim said.

"What did you say?" He said as he walked up to him.

"I didn't stutter," Tim said, not looking intimedated by Josh's larger size.

"You should watch your mouth, because you never know who you might piss off and get knocked in the face for it," Josh threatened.

"Are you gonna do it or is your **_slut_** of a girlfriend gonna do it?" Tim said.

"That's it!" Josh cried.

"Get him Josh!" cried Sandy. Josh tried to punch Tim in the face but he dodged it and punched Josh in the nose, causing him to bleed. He ignored and grabbed Tim and shoved him against the wall and tried to punch again. Once again, Tim move out of the way and kicked Josh on the back of his leg then wrapped his arm around his neck to knock him out. Josh tried to get out but soon the pressure was getting to him and he almost passed out until the principal came in and cried, "What's going on?!" Tim pushed Josh away from him and said, "I was just defending myself."

"You almost made him pass out!" The principal said. "You two, my office, now!" He rolled his eyes, knowing he was going to have another talk with his father. Later on, Tim and Josh were in the office waiting for the principal to come back in and when he did, he wasn't alone. It was Tim's father, Mark Fitzgerald. He was tall, like his son and wore a Yankee's Hat with a unbutton shirt with a white shirt underneath and wore jeans.

"Mr. Fitzgerald, I don't have to tell you if your son reaches three strikes, he's getting expelled," The principal said. "I gave him one too many strikes and I have no choice but to expell him for a week until he can get his act together."

"I understand Principal Walker," Mark said. "But please, you have to understand, he's a teenager-"

"With a criminal record last time I checked!" The principal cried. "No leave!" Mark sighed and left the room with his son. As they were walking to the car, Mark asked, "What the hell were you thinking, going out in the opening and almost put someone in a hospital?"

"It wasn't my fault! He asked for it!" Tim cried.

"That doesn't give you the right to lay a finger on him!" Mark cried. "He wanted you to do it!"

"You don't understand Dad, you never do," Tim said as he got in the car.

"I do, you just don't want to listen," Mark said as he got in the car as well. He sighed to calm himself down and said, "Listen Timothy, I know you're upset because of what happend-"

"**_Please _**don't talk about that," Tim said.

"But you have to understand, that was an accident," Mark said. "You didn't mean to-"

"That doesn't change anything Dad! The girl died and I'm still here having to suffer for it!" Tim cried. He looked out the window since he didn't want to talk anymore and Mark just sighed and drove home.

**_Fitzgerald Residence..._**

Mark parked the car and went inside along with Tim who just went upstairs and laid in his bed and just stared at the ceiling. His life was a living hell ever since that day, a day he would never forget for as long as he lived. He kept seeing images of that little girl in his head and heard her screaming. It was like a video replaying over and over and you couldn't stop it. It was then he opened his eyes and realized he must've fell asleep then he looked at the time on his holowatch and saw it was 7:30. He looked outside and saw it was dark out and realized today was the day. Tonight there was a band called The Skullfire Band, a famous bad that was here and was going to play some of new and old music. He put on a white jacket and headed downstairs and was about to leave until he heard his father say, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Out to the concert," Tim said.

"No, you're not," Mark said.

"What? You said I could go and this is like the biggest concert of the year!" Tim said.

"After what you did, you're not leaving this house until tommorow," Mark said.

"That's not fair!" Tim cried.

"Life's not supposed to be fair so get used to it!" Mark cried.

"I don't see how Mom dealt with you," Tim said with a glare. Mark was completely silenced by that remark and just looked at his son as he went back upstairs and slammed the door behind him. He sat in his bed and threw his pillow across the room. This was going to be the biggest concert of the year and here he was at home not being able to go until he came up with an idea as he looked at the window. He grabbed several things from his room and put them on his bed while covering them up with his blanket then grabbed his pillow and put it back on the bed. He turned off the lights and opened the window then fell while doing a shoulder roll and landed safely on the ground. He wiped the dirt off his jacket and headed to the concert.

**_Xi'an Academy for The Gifted..._**

Henri was listening to some of the Skullfire Band's music while he was getting out of the shower. He put on a black shirt with a skull on fire which the band's symbol and long khaki shorts then he left and headed downstairs where he saw Eddie and Shakti by the door.

"You guys going to?" Henri asked.

"Yeah, you think you were just gonna go there and have fun by yourself?" Shakti said with a smirk. Henri smiled and was glad to see Shakti was better. It took a few days for her to recover from what happend at the Mutant Prison Facility but after that, she turned back into cheerful self again.

"Is Bloodhawk going?" Henri asked.

"No, he said he just gonna stay here to watch over the institute," Shakti said.

"Wow, that guy's a real loner," Henri said.

"Could you blame him? After he went through?" Shakti said.

"Sorry, that came out wrong," Henri said. "Just he didn't isolate himself from all of us."

"Maybe he needs more time to adjust here," Shakti suggested. "I'm sure he'll open up one day." They didn't really anything for a little bit until Ruth came by and said, "You kids should hurry, this concert you've been wanting to go to is going to start in thirty minutes."

"Oh yeah! Thanks Ruth!" Henri cried as he along Eddie and Shakti ran out the door.

"And remember, come back here at eleven and make sure my car isn't damaged!" Ruth cried. After that they left, Ruth headed to the kitchen to get something to drink so she grabbed a can of soda and drank it. She happend to see Xi'an in the kitchen as well and he was sitting at the table and looked he was thinking about something so she slowly walked up to him and covered his eyes with her hands and said, "Guess who?"

"Nostromo?" Xi'an joked.

"Very funny," She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

"Actually, yes," Xi'an said. "Since the kids are out having fun, I thought we should have some fun." Ruth was a bit surprised to hear this and said, "What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking...maybe we could go see a movie?" Xi'an said nervously. "If that's alright with you." She smiled as she found him cute when he was nervous and never thought Xi'an would be beaten by a woman's prescence.

"I'd like that," She said. "I'll go find something else to wear, you should do the same."

"A-Alright," He said. It was then she kissed him on the cheek and headed upstairs. Xi'an watched her go and just smiled then Nostromo passed by and asked, "How did it go?"

"She said yes," Xi'an said with a smile. "Thanks Nostromo but are you sure you'll be fine being alone? You could have fun like the rest of us."

"I'll be fine and besides, I got Bloodhawk with me so it won't be that bad," He said. "You should be more concerned with your date."

"True," Xi'an said with a smile. "We'll be back around ten before the kids get back."

"Alright, have fun," Nostromo said.

"And Nostromo?" Xi'an said.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Thanks again for helping me through with this, you have no idea how long I've been waiting to ask her," Xi'an said.

"Anytime run along, you shouldn't keep a lady waiting," Nostromo joked. Xi'a nodded and headed upstairs as well. Nostromo stood by the doorsteps and asked himself, "I wonder if we have those movies Xi'an keep in his office?"

**_Skullfire Band Concert..._**

Henri parked the car and got out to admire the stadium the band was going to play in. Eddie and Shakti admired it as well and Shakti said, "This is so awesome! I can't wait!" They headed towards the ticket counter and gave their tickets to the cashier then head inside and it was the stadium inside was a sight to see. The stadium was shaped like a football field and the stage was cylinder shaped which made it easier for everyone to see them. There was at least over a thousand people here and they were all pumped to see the Skullfire Band play. Eddie and Shakti sat down in their seats while Henri got up and was about to get some food until he bumped into someone. It was a boy with his face painted like a skull and he wore a black hoodie over a white wifebeater underneath, saggy light brown pants with a chain hanging off his left pocket and black boots.

"Watch where you going!" Tim cried.

"Sorry I didn't see you," Henri said.

"Well get some glasses or something!" Tim cried.

"He said he was sorry," Shakti said.

"Stay out of this toots!" Tim said.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Henri said.

"Excuse me," said Eddie. Tim looked at him, showing no fear then Eddie said, "My friend says he is sorry, there is no need for conflict. We're here to watch this concert yes?"

"Yeah," Tim said, glaring at him. "Now get out of my way." Eddie moved and let Tim pass through then Shakti asked, "Who was that guy?"

"Someone I don't want to meet," Henri said. It was then he felt something touch him and looked to see a girl wearing a black tanktop and pants that really showed off her curves. She had long wild white hair but the most unusual thing about her was her pupils as they were red and had very pale skin, almost like a vampire. She walked passed Henri, Shakti and Eddie, almost like she didn't see them and went to the same direction Tim went to. "Guess this concert attracts just about anybody."

"But did you see her eyes and her skin?" Shakti said. "That doesn't look fake."

"You think she maybe a mutant?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know, maybe," Henri said. "Don't you think Xi'an would've told us there was a mutant here?" They looked at each other and thought maybe that girl was just a human with red contacts and used a lot of make up.

**_Grande Theatre..._**

Xi'an parked his car and he along with Ruth headed to the theater. He was wearing a blue buttoned shirt with black jeans while Ruth was wearing a black shirt with a red X in the middle of the shirt and tight blue jeans. Xi'an got their food and drink and headed to see what movie they wanted to watch.

"What are you in the mood for?" He asked. Ruth looked at the movies and thought about it then she said,"I was thinking of a romance movie like Great Love."

"Ok," Xi'an said. They headed inside the room and watched some trailers before the movie started. While they were watching it, Xi'an felt Ruth's head on his shoulder so he decided to wrap his arm around her waist and she didn't seem to mind. They were like that through the whole movie and they didn't seem uncomfortable being this close together.

**_Skullfire Band Concert..._**

Henri, Eddie and Shakti were enjoying their time at the concert started. The first song the band played was a song called Fire Blazing Everywhere then a song called Why can't I just die. The songs were intense and the beat was astounding and everyone seemed to love it. Meanwhile, Tim was also enjoying the concert as well and loved the music. He knew he was going to get in trouble for this but it would be worth it.

"New York city!" cried the lead singer. "Are you ready?!" Everyone cheered wildly, almost like a football team winning the Super Bowl. "LOOK OUT!" The drummer started playing and his sticks were all over the place while the base guitarist played as well. "Here it comes!" The song was called Look Out! Her It comes! The Train, a new song that recently came out and was their most popular song right now. Everyone followed the beat and loved it. Tim was following the beat as well and didn't notice the girl behind him then before he knew it, he was grabbed by the shoulders and cried, "Hel-mmmpph!" Meanwhile, Henri was listening to the song like everyone else until he heard a loud cry for help so he looked to see the boy he bumped into earlier being grabbed by someone he couldn't see so he turned back to Eddie and Shakti and said, "Come on!"

"What's wrong?" Shakti asked.

"I'll tell you along the way just follow me!" Henri said. They followed him and ran through a hall to see the same girl they passed by earlier who grabbed Tim. She was out in the streets and Henri dashed towards her but out of nowhere, an arm appeared right in front of him near the wall and closelined him. He looked up to see it was a woman with long black hair and brown skin. Like the girl, she also had red eyes and had red markings that ran across her cheek and wore a tight black uniform that showed a bit of cleavage. The woman smirked at him and went with the girl then a portal appeared in front of them so they walked in and disappeared. Henri, Shakti and Eddie were suprised at what happend and couldn't believe it all happend so fast.

"Who the heck where those guys?" Shakti said.

"No idea," Henri said. He looked at his watch and pressed a button then a hologram of Nostromo appeared and he said, "Henri, what's wrong?"

"These...girls just came out of nowhere and took this kid then they just disappeared through a portal," Henri explained.

"Alright, get back here and we'll find out more about this," Nostromo said. After that, the hologram faded then Henri said, "We gotta go now!" They got in the car and headed to the institute.

**_Grand Theatre..._**

Xi'an and Ruth came out of the theater and were walking back to his car.

"I had a wonderful time," Ruth said.

"Yeah, me too," Xi'an said. "I'm glad we were able to have some together alone."

"Me too," She said with a smile. It was then they stopped near the car and all of a sudden, they slowly got up to each other's face until Xi'an's went off and a hologram of Nostromo appeared and said, "Xi'an, Ruth, I'm sorry for interrupting you both but there's an emergency and you two need to get back to the institute now."

"Understood, we'll be there in a few minutes," Xi'an said. After that, they got in the car and drove off.

_**Somewhere...**_

The girl, the woman and a man who resembled a demon came out of the portal and were inside of an old abandoned theater. They knocked on a door and came in where a large figure was sitting in a chair and he said, "Did you find the boy?"

"Yes, we have him," said the woman. "When will the trial begin?"

"Very soon Felicity, very soon," The figure said. He stood up from his chair and emerged out of the darkness to show his demonic appearance. He was tall, huge, had purple skin and wore a black cape with red saggy pants and black boots. "The boy will pay for his sins. Mutant or not, he will face his greatest nightmare once again."


	7. 7-A Show to Die For Pt II

X-Men 2099

#7-A Show to Die For Pt. II

**_Fitzgerald Residence..._**

Mark was just reading a book and he had been reading it for a few hours. It seemed to be the only time he would actually do something else besides arguing with his son. He knew that he doesn't mean to, he's just upset with himself for what happend that day and had been guilty for it for a while. He closed his book and headed upstairs to check on Tim and knocked on his door.

"Tim? Are you awake?" He asked. There was no answer so he said, "Timothy, open up." It was silent so he tried to open it but only to find it was locked so then he took out a key from his pocket and opened the door and looked at the bed. "I came to see if you were alright and if you wanted something to eat." He still got no reply so he said, "Are you listening?" He pulled the covers off the bed only to see objects from his room were on his bed then he looked at the window and saw it was slightly opened. "Tim? Tim?!" He was horrified and couldn't believe that he was gone but it hit him and realized he went to that concert he was talking about. "I swear, that boy is going to kill me one day." He left the house and got in his car and headed to the concert.

_**Xi'an Academy for The Gifted...**_

Xi'an and Ruth arrived back at the institute and met up with the others in his office.

"Alright so what's going on?" He asked.

"I think Henri will explain," Nostromo said. He turned to Henri and listened to what he had to say.

"We saw this kid at the concert then there was this girl," Henri said. "She had white skin, like a vampire and she grabbed him and ran off then before we could even to get to her, she wasn't alone and this chick showed up and nearly ripped my head off. After that, they just disappeared into this portal and we were too late." Xi'an nodded and was wondering what did the girl and the woman want from this kid. Was he a mutant? A known criminal? He was not sure and turned to Nostromo and asked, "Do you think the machine detected any mutant by this happend?"

"I'm not sure, I'll check," He said. They followed him into the room and Nostromo looked onto the machine then a hologram showed up and the computer said, **_"Mutant power detected. Location: Black Berry Road." _**The hologram showed an old abandoned theater and the road it was on.

"That's where they went? an old movie theater?" Henri asked.

"The machine doesn't lie so this has to be where they went to," Nostromo said.

"Alright then, we suit and head on over now," Xi'an said. Everyone nodded and put on their suit. Shakti was given a green uniform with an X on the belt like everyone else and was given the codename, Cerebra and Bloodhawk just went by his name and only wore the belt with the X on it and kept his old attire on. After they suited up, they got in the Battleship and headed to the old abandoned theater.

**_Abandoned Theater..._**

Tim moaned and found himself in a dark room then he tried to move only to find out he was chain to the wall.

"So you're awake?" said a voice with a spanish accent. He looked to see the girl who kidnapped him sitting on a chair and she walked up to him and said, "You look cute when you're awake." Tim tried to break out of the chains but the girl laughed and said, "You can't get out, those chains are made of adamanatium."

"Why did you bring me here?" Tim asked.

"To make you pay for your sins," She said. "My boss brung you here because what you did to that little girl and her family." Tim was shocked to hear this and asked, "How do you know about that?"

"My boss knows many things," She said.

"So what are you gonna do to me?" Tim asked.

"Me? Nothing bombo'n," She said with a smirk. "Its my boss you should worry about. There's a reason why we call this place The Theatre of Judgement, to judge those who kill, mutant or human alike."

"So your boss knows what happend?" Tim said. "Then he should understand I didn't do it on purpose! I never meant to harm those people!"

"Aww, it'll be sad to see you relive that haunted memory when my boss gets ahold of you," She said as she slowly moved her finger up to his chin.

"What is he, some kind of sorcerer or something?" Tim asked.

"No, he is a mutant, just like the rest of us," The girl said.

"But if he's a mutant, why would he kill his own kind?" Tim asked.

"He has his reasons," She said.

"They must be some pretty sick reasons too," Tim said. "Do you even go with what he does?" It was then the girl's expression turned sad and she walked away from him and sat down. "So you don't agree with what he does?"

"Shut up," She said.

"There's no point in hiding it, I can see it in your eyes you don't enjoy with what he does," Tim said.

"Shut up!" She said as she stood up from her chair and walked up to him.

"Then tell me to my face, do you enjoy being used as a pawn for his own game?" Tim asked.

"SHUT UP!" She cried as she slapped him in the face. Tim was actually surprised. He was slapped by a lot of girls but this one slapped harder any of them.

"You hit hard, I'm impressed," He said as he rubbed his cheek. She just glared at him and sat back down.

_**Skullfire Band...**_

"What do you mean you didn't see him?!" cried Mark.

"I told you sir, I saw him come in and I never saw him come out," The cashier said. "There were lot of people that came out so there no way I could've seen him." Mark sighed in frustration as he was upset to find out Tim was not at the concert but he was also worried. He hoped he had not pushed his son to just run off but he couldn't think about that now.

"Alright, thank you," He said. He walked back to his car and sat in silence. He knew he and his son didn't get along that well after what happend that day but he still cared for him. He started up the car and headed somewhere else.

_**Somewhere...**_

Nostromo followed the instructions like the computer told him and flew across through New York. Everyone else waited patiently and prepared themselves what they were going up against despite not knowing the true reason why those girls took the boy. However, Desert Ghost was deeply concerned especially about the place they had located the boy at.

"So this Black Berry Road?" Meanstreak asked. "I've heard about that place. Its a pretty bad side of New York."

"You have no idea..." Desert Ghost said. Ruth looked at Xi'an and could see that he was very concerned about this so she put her hand on top of his in hopes it would calm him down a bit which did as he looked at her with a small smile.

"You know about that place?" Meanstreak said.

"Yeah, lets just say that would be the last place you would ever come across," Desert Ghost said. Meanstreak didn't say anything but couldn't help but wonder how does Desert Ghost know about that place. "How much further are we Nostromo?"

"Only a few more miles," He said. "By my calculations, we should be there in an hour." The group nodded and focused back on the mission.

**_Theatre of Judgement..._**

Tim and the girl had not spoke for while after their little arguement. He could see he pushed the girls buttons and see she doesn't like what she does. He looked at her and saw she must've been thinking about something really hard that she could not see him staring at her so he asked, "So why do you do it?"

"Do what?" She asked.

"What do you do for boss, why do you do it?" Tim asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," She said.

"Why? Because you've sworn to be loyal to him?" Tim asked.

"No," She said.

"So why?" Tim asked.

"I told you I don't want to talk about it!" The girl said.

"He made you follow him, did he?" He asked. It was then the girl practically jumped off her seat and grabbed Tim by the throat. "He did made you follow him, that's why you're so jumpy. "

"What makes you think he did?" She asked.

"Because I know what you went through," He said.

"You have no idea what I went through," She said.

"Maybe, but I know what its like to be forced to do something you want to do," Tim said. She loosened her grip on him then he said, "After my powers manifested, my life went downhill. I couldn't stop thinking about what I did to that little girl. I felt so guilty for it that I did things, terrible things. I joined a gang called The Wolves so that maybe I wouldn't feel so guilty but it didn't work so I tried to get out but they wouldn't let me. They made me steal from a lady who needed money for her kids. I couldn't do that so then the cops came in and arrested the whole gang along with me but I got lucky and I got released from prison." The girl couldn't help but feel like she met someone who understood her so she asked, "So after that, did the guilt go away?"

"No, it didn't," He said. "A man told me that if I feel it, it means I understand about what I did but I can't help but still feel that little girl didn't need to die." Tim looked at the ground, recalling that is what his father told him then the girl said, "You're right, he did made me follow him."

"But why?" Tim asked.

"Because if I didn't he would kill me," She said. Like you, my life was a living hell when my powers first manifested. My parents just threw me out in the streets because of my appearence and since then I lived on my own. One day, **_he _**came by and offered me a place to live where I can use my powers for something. At first, I loved it and considered a father to me but then he started making me kidnap people and I watched them die. I wanted to ran away from all of this but he threatened me that if I did, he would kill me and since then, I haven't left here."

"I'm sorry about that," Tim said.

"Don't be but I'm sorry about what you had to go through," She said. They didn't say anything for a moment but then Tim broke the silence and asked, I know this may come out strange but my name is Tim."

"My name is La Lunatica," She said.

"That's your name?" He asked. "The Moody?"

"It fit," She said.

"What about your other name?" Tim asked.

"I didn't like the name my parents gave me," She said.

"What was it?" He asked.

"Cecilia," She said.

"That's a pretty name," Tim said.

"I guess..." She said.

"How about Luna? It fits you," Tim said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because of your skin, it shines like the moon," He said. La Lunatica blushed a bit as no one had ever complimented her like that.

"You really think that?" She asked.

Yes, I do," He said. "The name really fits you." She smiled at him then all of a sudden, as if something was pulling them close to each other, they got up to each other's face until Felicity opened the door and said, "The trial is starting." La Lunatica quickly backed away from Tim just in time before Felicity opened the door and said, "Alright." She removed the chains off of him and lead him to towards a door and they got in and Tim looked to see that the room was like a movie theater. He saw other mutants who had bizzare appearances like a wolf or a bear sitting in their seats he watched as he was heading towards a stage where a large demonic figure was standing. Once he was on the stage, La Lunatica put the chains back on then the demonic figure said, "The court is now session." He turned to Tim and said, "Timothy Fitzgerald, you are here by the count of homicide and therefore you must be punished by execution."

"What I don't get a lawer?" Tim asked.

"No, the Theatre of Judgement does not think murderers like you deserve to live," He said. "Now, explain what have you done?"

"Why should I?" Tim asked. It was then he got shocked by a mutant from behind that resembled an Eel then the demon said, "Explain or Eel here will add more juice."

"Is some kind of sick game?" Tim asked. "This is your kind of amusement? To watch people suffer before they die?" Once again, the mutant named Eel shocked him again only adding more juice to the shock.

"Fine, if you tell the people what they want to hear, I will tell them," The demon said. "This man here killed an innocent little girl and her family when his powers first manifested." Everyone in the room talked to themselves about what Tim had done while La Lunatica watched and was deeply concerned for what was about to happen.

"Now that I've explained, let me show you," He said. It was then Eel pulled a machine and put two tubes on Tim's head. The demon put his hands on Tim's head then he started screaming while the machine had projected an image of Tim's supressed memory.

**_Several Days Ago..._**

Tim groaned in pain as he walked on the sidewalk. For the past few hours, he started feeling pain and felt like his body was fire. He happend to pass by a little girl who was playing with her toys until she saw so she asked, "Are you okay mister?"

"I'm fine! Just please leave me alone," Tim said. The pain got worse and caused him to fall to collapse to the ground so the girl cried, "Mommy! Daddy! Help!" Her parents came out and saw Tim on the ground so the girl's father said, "Stand back Reiko!" The man grabbed Tim and helped him to their house. A few hours later, Tim woke up and found himself at a apartment.

"Hello," said a voice. He looked to see it was the girl he passed so he asked, "Where am I?"

"You're in my parent's house," She said. "My Daddy put you on the couch my Mommy put some cooling bags on you because you were burning up."

"Oh well thank you," He said.

"You shouldn't thank me silly," The girl said.

"But you called for help so you had a good part in this," Tim said. "So I should thank you." The girl smiled then her father came in and said, "You're awake? Good. How you feel?"

"Better actually," Tim said. "These cooling pads really helped." The father nodded and asked, "Can you walk?" Tim put his legs on the ground then he realized he was fine then the father asked, "Would you like to stay with us for dinner?"

"Sure," He said. He followed them to the dining room and realized there were no chairs. "Do I need to take my shoes off?"

"It is fine, keep them on," The father said. The mother came in with plates full chicken on sticks, at least that's what Tim called it.

"What do you call this? Not that it doesn't look good though," He said.

"It is called Yakitori," The mother said. "Its really good." Tim decided to take a bite so he took the sticks out of the chicken and took a bite and found it delicious then the father asked, "What is your name?"

"Timothy but you can call me Tim for short," He said.

"My name is Akio Mang," The father said. He held out his arm towards his wife and said, "This is Ami, my wife." He did the same to his daughter and said, "And this is my daugher Reiko." The little girl waved at him and Tim waved back then he said, "Its nice to meet you all and I want to thank you for helping me."

"There is no need to thank us, we only did what was right," Akio said. "We were just lending out a hand for anyone in need of help."

"Well you're all great people," Tim said. "If only the rest of the world was like that." Everyone laughed at the joke and went back to eating their food. Later on, Tim just opened the door to leave and turned the Mang Family and said, "Thank you again for helping me and if there's any way I could repay you-"

"No need, the important thing is you're okay," Akio said. Tim nodded and walked off their driveway until the pain came back only worse and caused him to fall to his knees. He looked to see his hands were glowing green then he heard Reiko's voice as she said, "Are you alright mister?"

"Stay back Reiko!" Tim cried. While he held his hand out, a blast of green energy came out and vaporized Reiko and the blast kept going and hit the Mang's House. "REIKOOOO!" Tim watched in horror as the house exploded then began to cry. "No...No...I'm so sorry...so sorry." It was then he heard the cops coming so he was able to pick himself and leave before they got there."

_**Now...**_

NNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tim cried. He shot a powerful blast at the demon and sent him crashing into a wall then broke free by touching the chains with his energized hands. He fell to the ground and started crying after reliving to see that memory again while other mutants surrounded him and tried to kill him. "STAY BACK!" He accidently shot another blast at all of them and just looked in horror at what he did. "No...I didn't mean to..." Out of nowhere, he was lifted into the air and was thrown against the wall. He looked up to see it was Felicity who grabbed him by the throat while she said, "You are too dangerous to live so allow me to end your suffering."

"Get off of him perra!" cried La Lunatica. She leapted on top of Felicity while wrapping her legs around her neck and did a hurricanrana and sent her flying into the air and landed on top of a seat. Felicity growled in anger and cried, "You **_dare _**betray The Theatre of Judgement?! She grabbed a seat and threw at it at La Lunatica but she rolled out of the way and leaped on a railing and tried to kick Felicity in the stomach however she grabbed her legs in time and threw her at a wall. La Lunatica recovered and moved out of the way before the female brute bashed her fist through the wall. Felicity went after her and grabbed her by the wrist and punched her in the gut.

"I will make you suffer just like the boy, you traitor!" She cried. Out of nowhere, she was hit from behind by a blast and it was strong enough to knock her out and a piece of the building fell on top of her then La Lunatica looked to see it was Tim who did it. He walked up to her while his hands still glowed with energy and said, "Luna...hit me."

"What?" She said.

"Hit me as hard as you can!" Tim said. "Its the only way so that we don't all get crushed from the rubble!" She was didn't want to do it but could see Tim wanted her to so she punched him in the jaw as hard as she could like Tim said and caught him before he fell. She carried him out of the theater while it was collapsing and softly put him on the ground and said, "Hasta que nos encontremos de nueve." (Until we meet again) She kissed him on the cheek and left as she spotted a ship about to land on the ground. Meanstreak got out and saw the girl at the concert and before he could get to her, Desert Ghost said, "Let her go, right now we need help this kid." Meanstreak looked to see Tim on the ground then heard sirens coming towards them. The police officers came out and one of them cried, "FREEZE!"

"There's no need to pull out your weapons on us," Desert Ghost said calmy while holding out his hands. "The kid here is safe, we were just about to find his parents."

"Tim?" cried a voice. It was Mark, who had came out of police car and ran out towards his son to see if he was alright. "Is he okay?"

"Right now, he's just out cold but other than that, he's fine," Desert Ghost said.

"Oh thank you so much," Mark said.

"You shouldn't thank us," Desert Ghost said. "Apparently, someone else saved your son. We just got here and found him like this." Right now, Mark didn't care. He was glad to see his son was alright and wanted to thank who ever it was that helped him.

**_Fitzgerald Residence..._**

Later on, Mark was brought back to his home with Desert Ghost and the others. Right now they were talking while Tim was still out cold and was laying on the couch.

"So you're telling me these powers he has are what you call 'gifts,'" Mark asked.

"I wouldn't call them anything else other than that," Desert Ghost said. "If Tim were to come to my institute, we can help him control his powers without endangering another life."

"You're sure you can help him?" Mark asked.

"You can ask my students," Desert Ghost said as he pointed to Meanstreak, Metalhead, Cerebra and Bloodhawk. "They also had problems with their powers like your son." Mark looked at Tim as he was trying to decide whether to send him to Desert Ghost's institute or keep him here."

"He's...dealt with a lot in his life," Mark said. "Please, help him and let him know there is still hope for him."

"I will do my best along with the rest of my students," Desert Ghost said.

"Alright, can you at least send some of your students to help me pack his stuff?" Mark asked.

"Sure thing," Desert Ghost said.

**_Xi'an Academy for The Gifted..._**

"Uuuugghhh..." Tim said as he started to wake up. "Huh! Luna!" He looked around and did not see her but instead found a group of people looking at him. "Who are you?"

"My name is Desert Ghost but you may call me Xi'an," Xi'an said. "You are among friends here."

"What is this place?" Tim asked.

"This is the Xi'an Academy for The Gifted, a place where you meet people like you who have gifts," Xi'an said.

"Gifts? You call killing a family with energy blasts that come out of my hands a gift?" Tim asked.

"That's because you have no control of your powers," Xi'an said. "If you stay, we can help you."

"How do I know this isn't some kind of trick?" Tim said. "The last time I woke up in some strange place, a demon tries to kill me."

"Trust me, there are no tricks, we just wish to help if you let us," Xi'an said while he held out his hand.

"You really think you can help me?" Tim asked.

"I'm sure," Xi'an said. Tim sighed and said, "Alright, I'll stay." He shook his hand and asked, "This place is for mutants right?"

"It is," Xi'an said.

"So then is Luna here?" He asked.

"If you mean the girl who kidnapped you no, she left before we got to you," Meanstreak said.

"Why did she leave, she could've come with you guys so she could free," Tim said.

"Free?" Cerebra said.

"She didn't like what she did and wanted to escape but her leader threatened to kill her if she did," Tim explained. "Do you think you can find her?"

"If she hasn't used her powers in the past hour then no," Nostromo said. "We have a machine that detect mutants all over the world but since the machine has not detected her powers, we don't know where she is."

"And if we do manage to find, we will let you know," Xi'an said.

"Alright, thanks," Tim said with a smile.

**_Theatre of Judgment..._**

Felicity lifted the rubble off of her and tried to find her leader but happend to see him lifting a piece of rubble of himself as well.

"Felicity you're alive, good," He said. "Where is La Lunatica and Vanisher?"

"Vanisher is fine but I have not seen La Lunatica," Felicity said. "She apparently tried to help the boy escape."

"What?!" The demon cried.

"I tried to stop her but the boy got in the way," She said.

"Rrrrrrrr..." The demon cried. "For now, we lay low and try to find La Lunatica then we search for the boy and he **_will _**suffer the wrath of Brimstone Love!"


	8. 8-Never Hide From Old Sins

Sorry for the delay, took me awhile to come up with this chapter so I hope you enjoy. Also the next Hulk 2099 chapter will be coming soon!

X-Men 2099

#8-Never Hide from Old Sins

_**Xi'an Academy for The Gifted...**_

It was a saturday, a day where people could relax however at the institute, everyone was training. Xi'an had thought it would be best to teach everyone how to fight without having to rely on their powers so he decided to have a training session now. Everyone was in uniform and waited while talking to pass the time.

"Guess we got another loner on the team," Meanstreak whispered. Cerebra nudged him on his arm and whispered, "You shouldn't talk about him behind his back!"

"He probably doesn't care," Meanstreak said.

"Doesn't mean you should still do it," Cerebra said.

"Ok sorry, Its just weird having this guy with us," Meanstreak said.

"You should never judge people especially if you don't even know them that well," Cerebra said.

"I guess..." Meanstreak said. They looked to see Tim was by himself with his arms folded and stood by the wall with a toothpick in his mouth. It had been a few days since Tim came to the institute and so far, he was like Bloodhawk, he just wanted to be by himself. He didn't really speak to anyone and was always in his room. It was then he looked to see Meanstreak and Cerebra looking at him so he said, "What are you looking at?" They turned around to avoid another argument as Xi'an and Ruth came in then Xi'an said, "I apoligize for interrupting your time on the weekend but this is important. You may have gifts that not many have but you're human just like everyone else on the planet. You can not rely on your powers to save you from danger especially near-death experiences which is why Krystaline and I will train you to use your body as much as you use your powers. We will first teach you how to fight before we go further into your training. Would anyone like to come up here and show an example?" No one come up and just looked at each other, wondering who would go up first then Xi'an decided to choose and said, "Tim, come up here." He sighed and walked near him while he took his toothpick out of his mouth then Xi'an said, "Try to hit me as best as you can and no worries, I will not strike back." Tim scoffed at that and shot a punch at him but Xi'an grabbed his arm and threw him over his head and landed on the ground.

"You were wide open, try again," He said.

"You got me by surprise, I wasn't ready," Tim said. He shot another punch at him and Xi'an grabbed his arm again but this time he used his other hand however Xi'an still managed to grab it and got him into a headlock.

"You need to think about how you're going to attack your opponent before you act otherwise the fight would already be over," Xi'an said.

"Get off me!" Tim cried.

"As you wish," Xi'an said. He released him then Tim tried to punch him again and like before, Xi'an grabbed his arm and twisted it but not too hard while he said, "You're angry now and its causing you to lose focus. You need to be calm." Tim got out of the hold and shot a blast of energy at Xi'an but he was able to dodge it however Tim continued to shoot more until Meanstreak got behind him and put him in a full nelson and said, "What are you doing? Stop!" Meanstreak pulled out of the hold and just glared while Tim did the same then he left while he said, "I'm out of here." Meanstreak went to stop him but Xi'an said, "Let him go, he needs to cool off. Everyone, you may leave. This session will continue tommorow." Everyone left the room while Ruth stayed and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," He said. "I didn't think that was going to turn out like that."

"What were you trying to do?" Ruth asked.

"I only wanted Tim to get out of his shell," He said. "He hasn't been very...'social' around the others."

"You expected him to get over everything he's gone in his life?" Ruth said.

"No, I just wanted to help," Xi'an said.

"Its best we let him handle this himself," Ruth said. "Over time, he'll adjust to his new surroudings and he'll come around."

"I hope so..." Xi'an said.

_**Workout Room...**_

Tim headed to the Workout room where he just punching the punching bag. It was helping him cool down a bit after what happend. He was just pissed at that guy and how he was lecturing him on how to fight. He had gotten into a few fights in the past and won a few of them so why was this man teaching him he already knows? He chose to ignore his question and continued to pound the punching bag.

"Excuse me," said a voice. He turned around to see Eddie who said, "Is this a bad time?"

"No, go ahead," Tim said before he turned back to the punching bag. As Eddie was lefting weights, he could help but hear the loud grunts Tim was making and the impact of his punches so he said, "You must be very frustrated."

"You don't say?" He said sarcastically.

"What happend back there was not to get you pissed off," Eddie said. "We were just trying to help you."

"What if I don't need help? I can take of myself just fine," Tim said while he was punching the punching bag.

"Maybe, but what if there's a chance you'll need help from others?" Eddie asked. Tim paused and said, "Look, thanks for the speech but I don't need help. I think I know how to handle a fight." Tim walked out of the room while Eddie stood there, knowing there was more to what he was saying.

_**Kitchen...**_

Tim decided to grab a bite to eat so when he got to the kitchen, he grabbed two hotdogs from the fridge and grilled them while he grabbed a plate, two buns, a bag of chips and Barbeque Sauce. When they were grilled enough, he grabbed them and put them in the bun and put some Barbeque Sauce on them then sat down and happend to see Henri and Shakti eating as well. He sat away from them mostly away from Henri and glared at him a few times while Henri did the same. Shakti could see this and said, "Would you too stop staring at each other like a pack of wolves?"

"Well maybe if your boyfriend here didn't get in my way, this wouldn't happen," Tim said.

"Maybe if you weren't so hot tempered and tried to blow the proffesor's head off then I wouldn't have," Henri said. The two glared at each other once more then Tim said, "How we duke it out in The Training Room right now?"

"Sounds good to me," Henri said.

"Henri don't!" Shakti said. He didn't listen and headed to the Training Room. When they got in they got in there, Tim started off by shooting a blast of energy at him but Henri dodged with ease and smacked him at the back of his head. He shot another blast and still missed and got punched in the jaw.

"You shouldn't start a fight that you can't finish!" Henri said as he ran around him.

"Like you know how to fight!" Tim cried. He shot another blast at the floor and managed to stop Henri then when he had the chance, he tackled Henri and punched him in the face several times to the point he starting bleeding from his mouth and nose. "Now you'll learn what happens when people get in my way!" He held out his hand and charged up a blast of energy but before he could shoot it, a voice cried, "Tim stop!" He turned to see Xi'an, Shakti and Ruth by the door then watched as Xi'an came up to him and said, "This kind of behavior is unacceptable."

"But he started it!" Tim cried.

"That doesn't mean you provoke to violence!" Xi'an said in a loud voice. "So stand down or I will have no choice but to make you." Tim growled in anger and got up and said, "Why did you bring me here? Just to treat me like a freakin' baby?"

"No, We brung you here to help you with your powers," Xi'an said calmly.

"I don't need help! Not anymore!" Tim cried.

"Listen, I don't know what you have gone through but-" Xi'an said.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I WENT THROUGH!" Tim cried.

"But I know what its like to feel guilty about the things that happened in your life," Xi'an said. "You don't have to blame yourself Tim. You had no control for what you did."

"That doesn't mean I shouldn't feel bad about it!" Tim said. "Everyday, I keep seeing that little girl and her family vaporized by my energy blasts and seeing them turn into ash. I can't ever stop remembering that day. I try to find peace within myself but I keep remembering that it'll be with me until the day I die." He walked passed them and headed to his room. Xi'an sighed as he felt that he was only making things for Tim when he was only trying to make sure he still had hope even after everything he went through. It was then he went to his office while Ruth and Shakti helped Henri to the infirmary.

_**Tim's Room...**_

Tim was in his room just staring at the ceiling. He needed to get away from all the tension in the mansion. The silence and peacefulness helped him feel better however it all went away when the memory came back.

_**"Are you okay mister?"**_Reiko asked.

_**"Get back Reiko!"**_ Tim cried.

_**"No need to thank us, we always lend a hand for anyone in need,"**_said Akio.

_**"I'm sorry...oh god I'm sorry...sorry..."**_ Tim said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!" He cried. He bashed his fists on the wall while he cried, "WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY WON'T IT GO AWAY?!" He kept hitting the wall until he started crying and fell to the ground. "I'm sorry Reiko...I'm sorry..." It was overwhelming. He wanted this pain to just go away. No matter where he was, he would always see Reiko and her family dying right in front of him over and over again like a tape recorder. He heard a knock from his door so he said, "What do you want?!"

"I just want to talk," said Shakti. "So may I come in?" She waited for a few seconds before he came up to the door and opened it. "Sorry about what happened earlier with Henri, he can be a knucklehead sometimes."

"Ain't that the truth," Tim said.

"He can be a really nice person but right now, this isn't about him, " Shakti said. "This is about you." Tim stood in silence as she said, "I know you went through a lot and I can't even imagine what you went through but you don't need to handle it alone, we can help you. To my opinion, this isn't just about us having powers and learning how to control them, its about learning things from one another. In a way, we're like an extended family full of strangers but over time, we'll start to act like one. When one of us feels down, we'll look for each other and help one another so please, if you want to talk about it, you can always come to any of us whenever you need to okay?" Tim was silent and found it hard to believe that a girl like her helping a stranger like him but then again they were all strangers in the institute so he said, "I'll think about that."

"Good well...Dinner will be ready soon and it'd be nice you came and join us," Shakti said.

"Alright, I'll be there," He said. She nodded while smiling and left the door then Tim got up and laid back on his bed while continuing to stare back at the ceiling and began to think of a certain who he got to know. La Lunatica or Luna as he called her. He couldn't stop thinking about her since he first met her and wanted to see her again but so far the machine that Nostromo told him about had not detected her powers for the past few days however Tim didn't loose hope and knew someday he would find her again. "We'll meet again Luna...I know we will."

_**The Infirmary...**_

Henri was in a bed while holding a bag of ice that he put on his lip or nose to numb the pain. He had been there for an hour and already he was starting to feel a bit better. He learned that he had some of healing factor that was dependent on his metabolism. If he consumed enough food, it would speed up his healing factor and heal from any injuries he suffered. He looked to see Shakti entered and she said, "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good, Ruth says at the rate that I'm healing, I'll be out of here in an hour," Henri said.

"Good," Shakti said.

"So what's up?" Henri said. "You seem a little down."

"I'm fine, I just talked to Tim for a little bit," She said.

"Oh," He said.

"He's not who he seems to be Henri," Shakti said.

"I guess but that doesn't mean he has to be a complete a-hole to everyone," Henri said.

"Maybe there's a reason for that," Shakti said. "Just give him time and maybe he'll won't be a complete 'a-hole' to everyone."

"Alright," Henri said.

"And maybe if you apoligize, you two will get along better," She said.

"Why should I apoligize to him? he wanted to fight!" Henri said.

"You could've said no," She said with a smirk, knowing she won the argument.

"But he...huuuhh, alright, I'll apoligize," Henri said. She laughed and said, "You look cute when you're angry." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, "I'll bring you your food and I'll visit you later okay?"

"Okay," He said with a smile. She smiled back then left the room to let Henri rest.

_**Dining Room...**_

Ruth had put plates and silverware on the table and called everyone for dinner. Everyone came down to see she had made spaghetti and meatballs with garlic and it looked delicious. They started eating and Ruth asked, "Is Tim coming to join us?"

"I'm sure he'll come," Shakti said, unsure if he would or not.

"Excuse me," said a voice. They looked to see Tim standing by the wall and he said, "Mind if I join in?"

"Of course you can," Ruth said. He nodded and sat down next to Bloodhawk who passed him the noodles and the garlic bread.

"Thanks," Tim said. Bloodhawk nodded then as Tim was eating his food, he looked to see Shakti was smiling at him so he smiled back. Shakti was glad to see he took her word and hoped that he would start to open up more.

_**Later On...**_

Everyone else had fallen asleep while Tim was in his bed wide awake until he decided to get a drink of water so he went down the stairs and headed to the kitchen. As he was about to pour some water until the lights turned on then in an instant, he turned around and shot his arm while charging up energy but looked to see it was Henri with an icebag.

"Easy..." Henri said. Tim put his arm down and said, "Sorry, you scared me there."

"Its fine," He said. They just stood there in silence while looking at each other until Henri said, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Tim asked.

"For earlier, I shouldn't have been to rash on you just because you were being a huge a-hole," Henri explained. Tim laughed for a moment and said, "I get that alot but I have to admit I shouldn't have acted one. I was just going through alot of things."

"I wouldn't blame you," Henri said. "So how do you like it here?"

"Pretty good, your girlfriends pretty nice," Tim said with a smirk. Henri blushed and said, "We're just...good friends, that's all."

"Right..." Tim said, still smirking. "So how's the face?"

"Good, should be better by tommorow," Henri said. "Well, I'm gonna get some sleep, goodnight."

"Night," Tim said. After Henri left, Tim looked out the window and stared at the moon. It was truely beautiful and it reminded him of a certain person. "Luna..."


	9. 9-A Hidden Evil

X-Men 2099

#9-A Hidden Evil

_**Harlem New York...**_

A man was punched in the face with hard force that sent him crashing into a wall and was out cold from the hit. A tall woman watched as he fell to the ground and glared at him with anger. She stood at 6'3, had dark skin, short black hair with a few bangs loose, wore a brown vest over a black tank top that showed her midriff and pants that fit her figure well and black boots. Her name is Roxanne Jones, a mutant with unbelievable strength. Right now, she had brutally beat a man who had harrassed her and even punched her in the face, even though it didn't hurt.

"**_Never_** do that again you little punk," She growled. As she was about to walk off, a voice called her name.

"Roxanne...Roxanne," It said.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" She cried as she looked around.

"I'm around you Roxanne, in the shadows," The voice said.

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" She asked. It was then a portal emerged from the shadows and there stood a humanoid figure that looked to be a being of shadow. He was taller than Roxanne and had yellow glowing eyes and mouth.

"What the hell are you?" Roxanne asked.

"I'm like you," The figure said. "We both have gifts that could get these pathetic humans down to their knees."

"You're like me? So I'm not alone," Roxanne said.

"Exactly," The figure said.

"But why do you come all the way to see me," She asked.

"My master has been keeping an eye on you," The figure said. "He's seen how strong you are and can see it in your eyes that you want to test that strength you possess." Roxanne could see who ever this person was, he knew her well. Since her powers showed up, she always wanted to know just how strong she was. She always had to hold back because she knew that even a smack to the face could someone and she knew that very well as she did that on a person and was arrested for it. "So, will you accept?"

"Count me in," She said with a smirk.

"Good, now follow me," The figure said.

"By the way, I never got your name," Roxanne said.

"I am The Shadow," He said. "Now come on, we have a lot of traveling to do."

"Are we going to find others like us?" Roxanne asked.

"Yes, my master wishes to recruit mutants for his plan," The Shadow said.

"And what kind of plan is he coming up with?" Roxanne asked.

"You'll see," The Shadow said with an evil smile. He summoned another portal then they both went inside and vanished.

**_Minneapolis Minnesota..._**

A girl was running from a police car. She wore a white wholesale shirt with blue jeans and red-Shoes. Her name is Karon White, a mutant who could manipulate the wind itself. Right now, she was running from the police after her powers went out of control when she accidently bumped into someone who didn't take it too likey and caused her to snap and injure the person.

"Stop running! You're only making things worse!" cried the officer throw a megaphone. Karen didn't stop and just kept running and through an alley but was trapped when she met face to face with the wall.

"No! No! No!" She cried. The police officer got out of his car and cried, "Get your hands in the air!"

"Please, don't do this to me! I didn't mean to!" Karen pleaded. "My powers...I can't control them!"

"Get your hands in the air **_now_**!" The officer commanded. Karen was just frightened and just wanted the officer to leave her alone then he cried, "Now! or I will taze you!"

"Please, just leave me alone!" Karen pleaded once more. It was then the officer took out his tazer and pressed the button however Karen was fast enough to blow a blast of wind at the officer and knocked him in the air before he landed on top of his car. She came against the wall and knelt down and started crying as she harmed someone else and she didn't mean to. "Just leave alone...Just please..."

"What a precious thing you are," said a voice.

"W-Who's there?" Karen asked.

"No worries, you're among your own kind?" The voice said.

"My own kind?" She said. It was then The Shadow and Roxanne came out from a portal and came up to her.

"Hello, Karen," The Shadow said.

"Who are you? What do you want?" She asked.

"We're just here to help you," The Shadow explained. "You can't seem to control your powers, can't you?"

"N-No, no I can't," She said. "Whenever I'm angry, stressed or sad, I just can't control them and everyone gets hurt whenever they're near me."

"What if I told you that my master can you control your powers?" The Shadow said.

"Really?" Karen said. "Can he?"

"Yes, he can," The Shadow said. "That is if you join him."

"Okay, I'll go with you," Karen said.

"Good, now come along," The Shadow said as he opened another portal.

_**Mexico City...**_

"And stay out you freak!" cried the owner of a Mexican restaurant. He kicked out a boy who resembled a fly as his skin was orange and only had three fingers and toes. His eyes were arthropod eyes and he had an set of wings. His name is Dominic Sanchez, a mutant who was a human fly and had the abilities of one. He also could shoot acid from his mouth. Right now, he was just kicked out of a restaurant just because he was "disturbing" the costumers with the way he eats. He muttered some words before he said, "Can't even have a decent meal somewhere without being kicked out." As he was leaving, a portal appeared right in front of him and out came a tall dark skinned woman, a being of shadow and a girl with light blonde hair.

"Lo Que el?" (What the...) Dominic said. "Who are you?"

"My name is The Shadow," He said. "This is Roxanne and Karen. We came for you."

"Me? Why?" Dominic asked.

"Are you tired of being picked on by the humans?" The Shadow asked. "You have a gift that you can use to get back at those who mocked you and get the respect you deserve."

"Yeah, I like that..." Dominic said with a smirk. "Alright, I'll take your offer amigo."

"Good, now come along, we still have a few more recruits to find," The Shadow said as they entered another portal.

_**Miami Florida...**_

"Get back! cried a boy with an orange hoodie.

Not until you get the beatdown of your life," cried a football player. The boy with the orange hoodie also wore black gloves and blue jeans but the most unusual thing about him was his skin that could be seen a bit on his wrist. It was a light greenish color with some spots of a darker shade of green. His eyes were completely black, almost like a shrimp. His name is Shawn Rivers. He was a mutant that could alter anything genetic. He also had a "death touch," at least that's what he called it because anyone he touched would die instantly. Right now, he was being chased by a group of jocks because one of the quarterbacks accidentally touched Shawn and died. Shawn ran through an ally but was stopped by a wall. "Now we got you where we want you."

"Get back! Please!" Shawn cried. "You're only just going to get yourselves killed!"

"The only one who's going to get killed is you!" cried the football player. "Its time you learn what happens to mutants if they mess with one of us." The boy grabbed him then out of nowhere, just screamed in pain before falling to the ground. The other guy went to check on him and cried, "Holy shit he's dead!"

"Dead? How? He just touched him!" The other one cried.

"I'm sorry but I'm getting of here!" cried another one. The others followed and ran out of the alley and left Shawn to mourn over what he did.

"I told him not to touch me..." He said. "But he didn't listen!"

"That's because he was afraid of things he cannot understand," said a voice.

"Who said that? Stay back for your own sake!" Shawn cried.

"No worries, you won't be able to hurt me," said The voice. Shawn watched as a figure who looked to be a shadow come out of the darkness along with a tall dark skinned girl, a girl with light blonde hair and a boy who looked like a humanoid fly.

"Who are you people?" Shawn asked.

"We're like you ese`," said Dominic. "We're tired of humans mocking us and calling us freaks or monsters."

"Its time we show them just how scary we can be," said Roxanne as she cracked her knuckles.

"Don't you want to get back at what the humans do to you?" The Shadow asked. "To get payback from all the name calling, the mockery and the hate?"

"Yeah...No matter how many times I tell them not to come near me, they don't listen and they die because of it," Shawn said. "So why should I care if they die when they don't listen to me?"

"Now you understand," The Shadow said. "So, will you join us?"

"Yeah, I will," Shawn said. The Shadow smiled evilly before forming another portal and went inside to find one more recruit.

**_Xi'an Academy for The Gifted..._**

"A few hours ago, a mutant attacked and killed a few people after resisting arrest," said a news reporter on the T.V. "Eventually, the mutant was then put down once the police were able to contain it." Xi'an watched the news with anger that he was holding in as he couldn't believe what he saw: a mutant being killed. He couldn't bare seeing it so he just turned off the T.V and sighed in frustration.

"Another one got killed huh?" said Ruth as she was standing by the door.

"Yeah..." Xi'an said. Ruth came up to him and sat next to him and said, "You don't need to grieve over something you didn't do."

"But I shouldn't have done something about it," Xi'an said.

"You didn't even know about this until this morning," Ruth said. "I know you wanted to help but there's only so much one person can do." Xi'an sighed once more so Ruth put her hand on his face and slowly caressed it while she said, "Don't punish yourself about this, you will help prevent any more of this from happening and someday, people may see that not all mutants are bad."

"You really think so?" Xi'an said, looking at her.

"I know so because we have you," She said. "For the past year, you've wanted to make things right between humans and mutants and you're so set on making it happen and that's why you need to be strong to lead us to accomplish this goal." Xi'an thought about what she said and knew she was right. He had changed so much and was set on having mutants interact with humans ever since and now knew he had to be strong no matter how many mutants were killed.

"You're right Ruth, thank you," Xi'an said. "I just don't want this to go down the drain."

"It won't Xi'an, as long as you keep believing," Ruth said. They both smiled at each other and slowly got up to each other's face until Nostromo came and saw what they were about do.

"Did I ruin the moment?" He said with a smirk. They pulled and started to recollect themselves then Xi'an said, "Did you had something to talk about Nostromo?"

"Actually no, the kids have been waiting for their training secession for the best ten minutes," Nostromo said. "But no worries, right now they're just fighting those drones I made and so far, they're doing great even though they've only been training for a month."

"Thank you Nostromo," Xi'an said. "Has the machine picked up any mutants lately?"

"Not that I know of but I'll find out," Nostromo said. He went to check and Xi'an and Ruth followed him and when they got there, Nostromo looked at the holographic globe the machine was projecting. "Strange..."

"What's wrong?" Xi'an asked.

"I've got mutant signatures from here, Minnesota, Mexico and Miami," Nostromo explained. "But for some reason, there's another signature that's been heading to all four cities and now its gone."

"What do you think that means?" asked Ruth.

"Its almost like...someone was trying to find these mutants," Nostromo explained as he thought through it. "That could be the only explanation for this."

"They're recruiting mutants, just like us?" Xi'an asked. "But for what reason?"

"I wish I knew the answer to that question," Nostromo said.

_**Somewhere...**_

At an old part of New York was an old abandoned warehouse. Inside, The Shadow, along with Roxxane, Karen, Dominic and Shawn walked out of his portal and looked around the place.

"For an old dump, this doesn't look that bad," Roxxane said. Despite it being old, the place was rather descent as there was machines and devices all over the place.

"Greetings to you all," said a voice. They all turned to see a man in white armor with a long purple cape walking out of the darkness. He also had a helmet which showed what seemed to be his glowing yellow eyes. "Excellent work Shadow, you found them."

"It was rather easy sir but I still needed to find the last recruit," The Shadow said.

"Do not worry about it, I will handle it myself," The man said. He turned to his latest recruits and said,"You all already know why you're here. I've chosen you all because of your powers and that you all have how the humans treat us after all these years. You're sick and tired of being treated like garbage, almost like you have no purpose in life, but you do. I will show you your purpose as you help me with my goal."

"And that is?" asked Roxxane.

"Showing these humans their time on this world is over and that **_we _**will take their place and be superior," The man said. "They will understand the kind of pain we went through and they **_will _**beg for mercy. Roxxane, Dominic and Shawn smirked as they felt the same while Karen felt uncertained about this but if this man could help her control her powers, it could be the only way.

"So when do we start ese" asked Dominic.

"Soon my friend, soon," The man said. "We just need to find our last recruit then the plan will begin."

"By the way, we never got your name?" Roxxane said.

"Oh yes, how rude of me," The man said. "Call me Ender."

**_Sorry for the long wait but I hope you like this chapter!_**


End file.
